


Impaired

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Zayn, Blind Liam, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Liam-centric, M/M, Pining Zayn, Protective Zayn, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Zayn Smokes, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, i am not responsible for death by cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ON HOLD)<br/>Liam lost his eyesight when he was eight years old, growing up blind has always been a struggle for him. But when he's done the same things over and over, he's come to recognize and know his surroundings. When a new neighbor moves in across from him, he seems to suddenly become lost again.<br/>.<br/>Liam's been blind since he's eight, and he's now twenty three. Zayn's a painter who plays his music too loud, and always wears a collogne that sticks in the hallways. Liam has an imaginative mind, and Zayn has the brushes to paint it. They help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Ayh here! Alrighty, alright. I am here to say that I have come up with a new story, and I think that this one will be as great as the other ones. Either that or as horrible as the other ones, either or - I like how this is going. :D I got the idea after watching an amazing blind movie where a guy was blind from birth or something like that, and he's passionate about hockey and about who he is even as a blind person. He's gotten used to his life being blind, and found a new way to see beauty. He falls in love with this girl, and the girl falls in love with him. And I just - I'd watch that movie forever. So, basically this was my own twist in trying to create a story like that. I've done little research, as a person who knows little about blindness, I had searched up everything and tried anything to know about it genetically. So, without further ado, I introduce the story that will be the death of myself. :) And also, I will put this out there right now. If I do come across any author's block, or don't know where to go, just know that I will update when I can and if I can. Author's block for me is like my ADHD, sometimes I have focus on writing, and other times I'm wondering off into my own world aside from writing. So as a future note, please understand I try my best in writing and having attention. :) Enjoy the story to become. 
> 
> My tumblr: theverygaylarrie

The buzzer rung beside on the bedside table, and a slow, sluggish hand reached up to rummage for a moment before pressing down in the lightest way  possible. With a small groan, the slow and sluggish movement of the twenty three year old man matched the rate of a snail. Sitting up, his legs hung over the edge of the bed, and he rubbed his hands over his face. His scruff on his face was growing in lightly, and he knew he'd need a shave soon. Getting up, his hands skimmed over the edge of the bed and into the bathroom he went.

 

Leaving the door open, he did his business and walked out. When his bedroom door came open with a clink, he turned his head to it. "Bandit." He called.

The jingle of a dog collar made him smile when Bandit, his Australian Sheppard dog, scooted past him and jumped onto the bed. He ruffled the dog's long hair, kissing his head, he turned for the closet just as his phone rang.

" _Louis Tomlinson calling._ " Rung the phone out loud, and he turned back to it to tap the screen. It answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Payno! You're up. I thought I'd have to come over."

"No, I could do without your harassment." He chuckled, putting the phone on the bed and went over to the closet. "Where'd you put my jean jacket?" He called.

"What?" Louis called, "What? Liam, you're too far away mate. I can't hear a thing you're saying."

Liam walked back over, flipping the phone. "Sorry. I put the phone on the bed, the speaker was facing down." He brought it with him to the closet, "Where'd you put my jean jacket?"

"Oh, left side. I put you're black v-neck there as well. Hoping you'd wear them together."

"You're not tricking me, are you? Last time I believed you, I walked around in a pink shirt."

"And? You were smashin' it." Louis laughed.

Liam shook his head, "I hate you for that." He grabbed the black v-neck and shrugged it over his head, putting the phone on the nightstand he shrugged on the jean jacket.

"No, Payno, you love me to death." Louis laughed, moving around on the other side. " _No, he's not_." He mumbled to someone beside him.

"Harry's there?"

"Yeah, he's right here. He's asking if you're coming over for dinner like a few days ago."

"I'd like it if you did." He heard Harry say.

"I mean, I could." Liam said, opening his dresser to

"I wouldn't say no to it." Harry mumbled.

"Babe, you're yelling in my ear." Louis said, and he heard Harry say _sorry._ "When are you heading to the shop?"

"Well, when I get finished getting dressed." He sat on the bed with the Sheppard pushing into his back, tying his shoes he stood up.

"Well, I was just asking. Sorry for being so question-y about your health."

Liam chuckled. Grabbing the phone and his keys, "I'm heading out right now." He headed for the door.

"You aren't going to forget about the dinner, right?" Harry said, phone suddenly in his ear instead of Louis'.

"No, I won't forget. Besides, you know me. I can remember things for years." He whistled, "Go get the leash, Bandit."

"Well, we're going to let you go. We'll drop by the shop as soon as Louis gets out of the shower."

"Alright."

"Bye!" Harry sung before hanging up, which made Liam smile and put his phone into his pocket.

He heard the dog run by as he went into the kitchen, fetching his plastic bottle from the fridge, and his backpack with his favorite books in them. Heading to the door, Bandit came by waving the leash around. Liam laughed, kneeling to clip the leash onto his collar, and hold Bandit's face in his hands.

"Who's a good boy?" He coo'ed, "Who's always good for me?"

Bandit whined, licking Liam's face and he laughed standing up.

"Come on." He unlocked the door and stepped out, Bandit not fair behind as the leash dragged into the hall. Liam locked the door and made sure it was before grabbing Bandit's leash, and they started down the hall to the elevator.

 

Once they were onto the streets, that was a different story. People walking around, cars in traffic jams, the air filled with heat and humidity. This was New York city, the _Big Apple._ It was crowded and most people snapped at each other, but in all, they were all equals. From the woman across the street who has two kids and is trying to pay off her rent, to the man who lived in the apartment who always sat outside on his steps to smoke a cigarette every morning. He'd watch Liam, but he'd never say good morning. Liam would, but he'd never say it back. People were strange like that.

 

Crossing streets safely, and waiting for crowds at the corners of streets to go out onto the cross walk the two joyfully walked up a small incline of steps and pushing open a glass door. Soon the familiar smell of leather and musk hit his nose, nothing better than the book store.

Lauren, the front desk woman he'd come to love, looked up and instantly smiled at him. "Liam!" She said.

"Good morning Lauren." He said as she rounded the counter and gave him a hug, even though she'd seen him a day ago. He kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good, business has been booming ever since spring started. Books lovers coming out of hiding again and all." She joked, "And how have you and Bandit been?" She crouched down, petting him.

"We're fine. He's getting better at not stealing food off people's plates." He chuckled.

"Is that true?" She asked the dog, but he only licked her chin. She stood up, "He's lively today."

"Yeah, I noticed too." Liam said, leaning on the counter.

"Well, it's good for us. We've got company all day." She rounded the counter, "I need to put some books in the back, you'll be fine up here." She said more than asked, heading off with a small cart she lugged around.

Liam rounded the counter as Bandit laid down in front of it, the leash in Liam's backpack and Liam was sitting on the stool back there. Listening to the small buzz of the radio system Lauren had installed around the store, it was different having sound all the time.

The book store door bell jingled and two people walked in, Liam smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." They both said, approaching the counter as Bandit sat up but didn't walk up to them. Merely sniffing their clothes. "We were wondering if the new Maze Runner series is in?"

"Havent gotten all the books yet?" He chuckled.

"No, we wanted to wait until all of them were out." Said the male, clearly older than twenty but less than thirty years old.

"They'll be in the Teen Novels, dears." Lauren called from the Science Fiction aisle.

"Always stealing the show, huh?" Liam called.

Lauran peeked out from the aisle, "I only introduced the show, you're the whole main attraction."

"I'm flattered." Liam smiled and the pair moved towards the aisles.

Lauran walked over. "By this rate, we can buy that expansion just next door and have a bigger store and more books." She leaned on the counter.

"If the art gallery doesn't take it first. Not only is book season, but the artist's come out into the city again."

Lauren was quiet, biting at her lip nervously. "You're right. I should speak with the real estate agent right now."

"With what saved?"

"I have a good amount saved. A good thirty grand, I can buy it out this week, and then we can start the moving by the end of the month."

"Sounds like a good plan. But I think we should wait a bit, get a bit more money maybe?"

Lauran glared. "You're as useless as a stick."

He laughed, and she only ended up rolling her eyes.

"I put up with you because I have to."

"You don't have to, you choose to."

She rounded the counter once the pair came back with the complete series. "Push over you log."

He laughed, pushing the stool to the side as she worked the register and handed the money back to the pair wishing them a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your name and gender? Pronouns? :) I'm Ayh, and my pronouns are they/ their. You? Leave a comment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! How's it going? I've been getting really good feedback on this story, and I just want to say thank you to the people who have been commenting and telling me your names. It's really nice to get to know some of my readers, and their pronouns as well. I am currently working on another story, as well as many more at the moment, and just a heads up that I will update one chapter a week. I just need to figure out a schedule to when to post this one chapter, but until then the posting will be at random. I have good plans for this story, and I hope you stick around for it. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter. :)

After a while, when the moment of the day would slow down and then speed back up, Liam was seated behind the counter and so was Lauren. She was reading over the book out loud and Liam listened with closed eyes.

 

" _I wandered lonely as a cloud_  
 _that floats on high o'er vales and hills,_  
 _when all at once I saw a crowd,_  
 _a host, of golden daffodils;_  
 _beside the lake, beneath the trees,_  
 _fluttering and dancing in the breeze._  
 _Continuous as the stars that shine,_  
 _and twinkle on the Milky Way, they stretch in never ending line,_  
 _along the margin of the bay:_  
 _Ten thousand saw I at a glance,_  
 _Tossing their heads in sprightly dance._  
 _The waves beside them danced; but they outdid the sparkling waves in glee:_  
 _a poet could not be but gay,_  
 _In such jocund company:_  
 _I gazed - and gazed - little thought,_  
 _what wealth the show to me had brought:_  
 _For oft, when on my couch I lie,_  
 _in vacant or in pensive mood,_  
 _they flash upon the inward eye,_  
 _which is bliss of solitude;_  
 _and then my heart with pleasure feels,_  
 _And dances with the daffodils._ "

 

Liam smiled when the silence wrung out. "Who was that by?"

"William Wordsworth."

He smiled. "I like that one."

The door bell above the door jingled and in walked Harry and Louis, both carrying bags of groceries what they'd planned on making for dinner.

"Hi." Lauren said to the approaching too.

"Hello." Harry said to her. Louis, on the other plan, was planning on messing with the other lad.

Louis wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulder and ruffled his hair, Liam, instead of shocked, laughed and knew instinctively it was Louis when he laughed as he gave him a noogie.

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough, Lou." Harry said.

"Yeah, you're always picking on Liam." Lauren said, walking for the aisles to put back some books.

"I'm not picking on him, I love him to death enough to give him hell." He smiled, smacking a big, wet kiss on Liam's cheek. "Geez, mate, you need a shave." He rubbed Liam's scruff.

"Yeah." Liam said, "Care to do the deeds?" He smiled.

"Harold?" Louis looked to Harry.

"I'm fine with it." Harry leaned on the counter after petting Bandit. "I'll do it tonight before dinner."

Liam smiled at him.

"Are you almost finished here? We could use some help around the apartment." Louis said.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Lauren."

"You can take him!" Lauren said in an aisle somewhere, "He's already bothered me enough."

Liam chuckled. "You know I'm as harmless as a feather." He said as Louis was grabbing his backpack and putting the leash back on Bandit.

"Let's go buddy." Harry said, holding the leash as he held open the door.

"My book." Liam said, rounding the counter.

"I've got it." Harry called, Louis pressing his backpack into his hands.

Liam put it on, calling over his shoulder. "Bye Lauren! See you Wednesday!"

"My ears." Louis groaned, holding the door open as Lauren called goodbye back and they were walking out of the book store.

"You and your ears. You've probably got an ear infection." Harry said, opening the trunk for Bandit to jump up in.

Louis opened the back door for Liam, and ushered him in. "Yeah, along with my nonexistent brain tumor." He rolled his eyes.

"You're the one with the headaches, not me." He closed the trunk, still holding the groceries as he passed them to Louis for the back seat.

"Still having migraines?" Liam asked.

"Yes, and Harry insists I get it checked out." Harry opened the passenger side door.

"It wouldn't hurt." Liam insisted.

"Hah!" Harry jabbed a finger at Louis, "Told you!"

"And I thought you were my friends." Louis closed the door to open the driver's door and got in.

"I like the term _lover_ , better than friend." Harry coo'ed, seatbelt clicking into its spot coming from all three of them.

"I like the term _pain in my ass_ , better." Louis grumbled, pulling out of the parking and into the road.

"I agree with this. Figuratively and literally."

Liam groaned. "Can we not talk about your sex life in the car? I haven't even been here for ten minutes and its started."

"You're in a car of homosexual's, it was bound to happen one day." Louis snorted, turning into an intersection.

Liam only groaned, shaking his head, and listening to them talk back and forth over the light music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the chapter, comment down below your answers: What three ships, for a bromance, romance, and no-mance, in One Direction, do you ship? :) 
> 
> Mine would be: Romance would be Larry, bromance would be Ziam, and no-mance would be Narry? Sorry? D: (To be honest, Ziam and Larry are my romances.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I decided to go for a double update. I'd hate waiting. This story is too good to keep to myself. :) So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter and tell me something about yourself in the comments. :) Enjoy.

"Look up." Harry said, and Liam turned his relaxed face up. "I still don't understand why I have to do this every time we have dinner together."

Liam chuckled in his throat, when Harry put down the razor to clean it off. Liam lowered his head and spoke. "Well, considering I've come to dinner every other day. I think it's mandatory I don't look like a cave man."

Harry tilted his head up, _"Light_ cave man would look good on you. If you'd grow it out a bit more, more stubble and less baby faced." He cleaned off the razor again.

"Do I have a baby face?"

"When you're shaved you look like a college kid."

"Louis calls it _uni._ "

"That's because Louis is an Englishman, he calls sweaters _jumpers_ and an omlete a _Benedict._ I for one know it is not a Benedict and he's just a ass hat for thinking it is." He shaved around Liam's jaw.

Liam chuckled again. "Think he knows?"

"Of course he doesn't, he's twenty five years old and decided not to go to college for a career that didn't last a minute." Harry finished off by wiping Liam's face down.

Liam laughed, eyes scrunching at the corners. "You're right."

 

Harry patted on some after shave and they were walking out of the bathroom soon after to Louis stirring around the spaghetti sauce in the pan. Harry walked over to Louis by the stove and Liam leaned in the doorway, Bandit playing lightly with their cat - Holly. Holly, the Persian cat, just glanced at Bandit from on top of her scratching post and arrogantly looked away. Bandit batted his paws, showing his stomach, and whined at Holly. Holly ignored him like the cat she was.

 

"We almost done here?" Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, kissing behind his ear. "I really need to look in the oven for those loaves."

"You and your bread." Louis shook his head, serving spoonful's of spaghetti into three bowls. Harry opening the oven to the buttermilk biscuits, and took out the ready tray.

"It smells amazing." Liam mumbled.

"Of course, because I'm such a great chef." Louis quipped.

"Who learned from me." Harry placed down a biscuit to every flat plate.

Liam smiled to the two.

"Who's a pain in my ass."

"We've been over this." Harry closed the oven, and put the tray to cool. He kissed Louis's cheek, "Come on. Set the table." He patted his ass.

"Excuse me. _Manners."_ Louis squeaked and Harry laughed, passing Liam he went to the little kitchen table they had with four seats.

"Come on, big boy." Harry said, grabbing Liam's arm and walking to the table.

"Name calling, I'm starting to think you like him more than me." Louis said, putting down his plate and drink.

"I'm not the one who kissed him earlier." Harry said, sitting beside Liam. "I'm just getting even."

Liam touched his glass of water, and raised it to his lips. "I think it's fair." He mumbled.

Harry smiled, "See?" He kissed Liam's temple and Louis glared at Harry. "Fair."

 

Liam chuckled, fork poking off the plate. The mound of sauce and noodles on top of it. They'd eaten with little talk, enjoying the food and mouth watering buttermilk biscuits. After the dinner, Harry fed Bandit food they had when Liam would stay over sometimes and Bandit came along. With enough love to share as well, he laid on the couch in dinner happiness and Bandit jumped up laying on his side beside him. Louis sat on the floor beside the bed and Liam in the recliner, all watching the rerun of shows on tv.

 

"So, Liam? When's your next appointment?" Harry asked, propping his chin on his hands looking at Liam.

Liam picked at the kind of flimsey couch leather, "I think it's next week."

"On the thirteenth." Louis mumbled over his cup of tea. "I'm taking you."

"Right." Liam chuckled.

"What's it for this time?" Harry combed his fingers through Louis' hair and Louis keened to the touch, laying his head back on the couch.

"Just a check up. They'll call by tomorrow or the day after on Wednesday, if anything they'll just take some blood and make sure that I'm still healthy."

"With the amount of butter on those biscuits, I think we all have cholesterol building." Louis said, and Harry tugged his hair. "Ow. You know what that does to me Harold."

Harry smirked, and turned his hand back lightly to combing his fingers through Louis' hair. "What about the _offer?"_

"Let's not think of that." Louis said.

"Why?"

"Because - we don't know the outcome." Louis said, putting down his tea cup. "Besides, Liam feels uneasy with that stuff."

Without much else said, Louis said he'd take Liam home and soon after they'd left the apartment they were driving down Liam's street. "Thank you for tonight."

"No problem, you're always welcome around us." Louis smiled, ruffling Liam's hair.

Liam smiled, opening the door and Bandit already begging to get out of the car with Liam. Holding the leash, Liam stood in the doorway of the car. "Doing anything tomorrow?"

"What? Are you that bored on your days off?"

"Well, I can't really entertain myself."

Louis laughed, "There are other ways of entertainment than friends Li."

"I don't want to know."

Louis laughed, head thrown back. "Alright, alright. I'll drop by sometime for lunch. I'm bringing pizza."

"Fine by me." He smiled, "Call me when you get here."

"No, I'll just drop in. Complimentary keys." He jangled his keys in the ignition.

"I regret giving you it." Liam grimaced.

"Go on then. Get going." Louis laughed, batting his hand at Liam.

 

Liam said goodbye and the two of them walked up to the apartment. It had to be around eight now, and the halls were empty. Most people were in their apartments, quiet or enjoying dinner leftovers. One or two of the elders on first floor would be sleeping, kind ladies, married too. They found Liam adorable and when ever they saw him always found a new spot to pinch him in, they were lovely. Getting to his floor, he let go of Bandit's leash and he turned for the apartment door. When the clink of his collar turned and jingled behind him, someone made a noise.

 

 _"Oh."_ They said startled to the dog poking them with their nose, turning with a box in their hand.

Liam turned his head, a masking scent of musk and cigarettes that was definitely not Mr. Hannigan across his apartment door. Bandit sniffed the new stranger. "Hello." Liam said kindly.

"Hi." They said, looking down at the kind dog who was offering his paw up. He laughed, "Your dog is cute." He smiled, shaking his paw and Bandit gave his hand a sniff doing so.

"Thank you." Liam smiled. "Sorry to bother but are you new here? I don't think I've ever recognized you around."

"Uh, yeah. I just moved in this afternoon. I'm Zayn Malik." He held out his hand, putting down the box onto the others he had stacked beside his doorway.

Liam smiled, "Liam Payne." He held out his hand and their hands clashed accidentally. "Oops." He smiled, shaking Zayn's hand properly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Didn't think there were people around my age here. Mostly saw the ladies downstairs." He said.

"You mean Mrs. Tucker and her wife? Oh, they're just sixty six and sixty seven."

"They're married?" He said surprised.

"Yeah." Liam smiled, "They're lovely woman, a bit handsy when I'm around to be honest." He chuckled.

Zayn chuckled. "That's nice. Having married couples in the apartment, I mean. Not the, _handsy_ part."

Liam smiled, "I can agree. There's a lot of good people here, you've just got to find them."

"You seem like you know them well."

"Well? I can tell them apart from a mile away. Lived here for as long as I know."

"Really?"

Liam nodded.

"I know this is a bit straight forward but - could you show me around a bit sometime? When you're not busy."

"Of course. I wouldn't be a good person if I didn't." Liam smiled, "How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. Don't have a job yet so." He trailed off, picking up a box.

"Are you still moving in?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, just a few boxes to bring in."

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you up." Liam said, picking out his apartment key that Louis tapped around the top.

"No, it's alright. It's good knowing there's someone I can have a conversation with here."

"Well, then, I'm glad you moved in."

Zayn smiled, "I better get in then, unpack some clothes, and eat something. It was nice talking with you."

"Same to you. When do you think you could come over?"

"Hm?"

"For the sightseeing."

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "Maybe around four? It depends what you're going to show me. I'd like to check out this café."

"Alright." Liam smiled, "Four it is then. I'll be home."

"Alright." Zayn said, grabbing a box. "Again, it was nice meeting you Liam." He pushed open his door wider, and Liam waved at him.

"You too." Liam smiled, turning for his door and Bandit gave him a shove to get inside first. "Hey, you. I'm not an object you just push around." He joked.

Zayn watched him go inside, and smiled at him shaking his head. Grabbing his boxes, he finished up bringing them in and slept for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We met Zayn! Yes! And the story finally begins, we step off the prologue era and into the rising action. :D Oh, I can't wait for you to see the other chapters. What a blast that's going to be. :) The next update will be next week or this week end, depends if I get too antsy and just want to post already. :D
> 
> Chapter question: What's a talent you have? Leave a comment. 
> 
> My talent is: Maybe being able to read and write music for piano and other instruments. I taught myself really, so I guess it's a talent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! How's it going? How is everyone? Good, I would hope :) I've come to realize that I haven't posted the promised chapters of this week end, and so here they are. I don't know how much I should give away, but let me tell you - I'm in the process of actually coming to an end with it. I have all the chapters ready and set for a good month, so I don't think I'll be long on this if I find a publish day every week for it. I will, eventually. So, without further ado - enjoy! :)

Louis opened the front door, and closed it behind him. "Liam!" He yelled.

"Bedroom!" He yelled back.

Louis walked through the hallway to the living room, and pushed open the door to be jumped by a dog and standing with Liam facing his closet in nothing but boxers. "Got'chu breakfast."

"Thanks." Liam mumbled, his thumbs running over the sewn in clothes in each shirt sleeve.

"What're you looking for?" Louis said, sitting on the bed as Bandit rolled on his back and Louis rubbed his belly.

"Light grey button up."

"Right three."

Liam skimmed his hands over the top hangers and pulled out his long sleeve grey button up. "Thanks."

"Reason why you're dressed? You normally deck out in sweats and a jumper when I'm around."

"I've got a new neighbor." He said.

"So?"

"I said I'd show him around."

"Did you also say you couldn't sight see with him? In the literal terms."

Liam chuckled. "No, Louis. Not everyone needs to know about my problems the moment I meet them."

"It would help."

"It wouldn't." Liam said, buttoning up his shirt. "I can do fine on my own."

"So says the man wearing blue and pink stripped boxers."

"Totally unashamed by it." Liam put his hands on his side's, "Basking in the glory of these boxers."

Louis snickered. "Sure." He said, Liam heading to the drawers. "What about this neighbor?"

"He moved in the afternoon yesterday, and he seems really nice."

"I think I should be the judge of that. I'm your eyes and ears."

"My ears are fine. I think I'm your ears, and your my eyes."

"Whatever Payno." Louis laid back on the bed when Liam found his black pants. "What did he say yesterday?"

"Well, he just moved in and he said it was nice meeting me."

"It hasn't even been a day and he's flirting? Man, this guy is good."

Liam laughed. "He's not flirting, he's being nice."

"Nice and flirtatious are two different things."

"Sure." Louis sat up, holding out Liam's breakfast bag when Liam walked over for his phone.

"Thanks." Liam said, taking it and his phone.

"When are you two _hanging out?"_

"You're not funny."  Liam said, walking for the door. The remaining two followed.

"I'm totally funny mate," Louis patted his back and sat down on the couch when Liam went to the kitchen for his water bottle.

"Are you staying long?"

"You want me to leave already? I only just got here."

Liam smiled, reaching inside the bag. A bacon and egg biscuits sandwich from McDonald's, Liam smiled putting the bag and wrapper aside. He aimed for the trash thats always been in the corner.

"Missed." Louis called.

"Shut up." Liam said, leaving the kitchen with the sandwich, "If you're so sure, why don't you go aim inside the basket?"

"Even if I did, you wouldn't have seen it." He joked, and Liam swatted at him.

 

When noon had passed and Liam was sitting on the couch, he'd bothered Louis over and over to read him a poem from his book. After much bothering he did and when Louis had read the third poem, it was about time for Liam to get to Zayn's door. Liam closed the door behind him, Louis and Bandit's leash in his hand.

 

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Louis asked. "You don't know the guy."

"I'll be fine." He locked the door, "Besides, I have Bandit."

"You're taking him with you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to leave him with you two. You and Harry are busy all the time, and Bandit's my eyes when you're not around."

"Well, you do have your cane. Wherever that is in your flat."

"It's in the closet, I know where it is."

"Then use it. Bandit's probably tired of you bringing him everywhere."

"No, he loves our walks." Liam patted his side and simply enough Bandit stood on his hind legs to lean against Liam. Liam smiled, scratching behind his ear.

"Sure he is. If only dogs could talk."

"You wouldn't hear them anyways." He chuckled.

"I'm not deaf." Louis muttered.

The door across opened, and Zayn looked to the three. "Oh, I was just going to come over and see if you were going." He opened his door wider seeing Louis.

Louis stared. Just - stared.

"Hi." Zayn coo'ed when Bandit wagged his happy little butt over and welcomes the man into the hall.

"Hi." Liam said, and Zayn looked to the two.

"Uh, hi. I'm Zayn." He held his hand out to Louis.

"Louis." He shook his hand. "You're the new guy here."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Zayn patted Bandit's head.

"Are you two going down to the shops?"

"Uh, whatever Liam plans." Zayn gestured.

"I was going to wing it." Liam chuckled.

Zayn smiled, standing there awkwardly almost. Louis cleared his throat, "Well then, I better get going. Got to get back to Harry, and - stuff." He patted Liam's arm, "Call me if anything."

"I will."

When Louis went down the hall, Zayn pointed behind him. "I'll go get my coat, then we can head out."

"Sure." Liam smiled, calling Bandit over and grabbing his leash.

"Ready to go?" Zayn said, when he closed his door and the lock hit its resting place loudly.

"Yeah." Liam said, Bandit already revving to go to the sound of _go._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update. :) Enjoy!

Bandit walked ahead of them as they crossed the street.

"So? Liam?" Zayn said beside him.

"Yeah?" Liam's sunglasses over his eyes as he turned his head towards Zayn.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, I was hoping you had all day. I was thinking we could look at some places I like I go sometimes, and then get something to eat. At the cafe you'd like to try?"

"Oh, it's alright. So, what kind of things are there to see around here?"

"Well," Liam chuckled, "There's Rockefeller center in the city, Times Square, the Empire State Building, and maybe even catch a glimpse of Ellis island in the distance."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's a long walk. And I don't really think you'd be up for so much walking. Me and Bandit kind of gave up the street scenes and cars, so we walk." He smiled.

"I can walk."

"That's good. You'll need the stamina." Liam joked, and walked on ahead when Zayn lingered back a bit shaking his head.

"Are there any art places around? Studios or something?"

"Oh, plenty. There's Metropolitan Museum of Art, Museum of Modern art, Guggenheim museum, the Cloister-."

"Cloister?"

"It's a museum in Upper Manhattan, Washington Heights, and it's a part of the Metropolitan museum. It shows medieval artifacts, and architecture from Europe." He smiled, "I heard it's amazing, just beautiful."

"You've never been?"

"No, but my friend Louis, the one you met, his boyfriend dragged him along for some sight seeing. He's always such a sap when it comes to Harry."

"His boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Liam smiled. "Do you feel uncomfortable with that? 'Cause if you do, I'll stop bringing it up."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm completely fine with same sex marriage and couples. I'm actually - one myself."

"You are?" Liam said surprised.

"Yeah. I'm open about it - well, trying to be open about it."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I figured that if it was a big deal, that I should just drop it in the open right when things start so that people can get an idea of who I am. Or trying to be."

"Well, I'm glad you told me." Liam smiled. "I feel honored."

Zayn smiled, both walking silently but comfortably.

When they got to the Rockefeller center, Zayn stared up at the building with wide eyes. He looked to Liam, blankly staring at the crowd of people coming in and out of it, he thought.

"So what's so special about this place?" Zayn asked.

"Well, it's a national historic landmark. It's covers 22 acres of land, and was named after John D. Rockefeller Jr. who leased the place from the Columbia university. Rockefeller wanted to make it an opera house but he abandoned the idea, after spending a shit load of money on this place. Being the biggest private project ever, it was 250 million dollars."

"What!" Zayn muttered, staring up at the tall building. "How? If I had that money, I'd have a studio of my own. Art and music." He turned to Liam, "What else?"

"Well, when the place was briefly used as an opera house after it was furnished, the project took over 40,000 people to finish up by 1931. And by then, the Rockefeller didn't want it under their name anymore. Maybe because he didn't like the outcome, but it wasn't changed. Obviously. This is where it gets better. During world war one, it became the main place for British Intelligence, the BSC, and Alliance intelligence."

Zayn looked to the building again, "That's amazing."

"Yeah."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Well, I have this friend I work for every other day. I don't really work there, I'm sort of the director. I point people in the way of aisles of what they're looking for. She owns a book store, so she reads to me sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've always been a book worm. Always loved books, but could never," he laughed, "Could never read."

"Oh." Zayn watched. "You didn't go to school?"

"No. I'm blind."

It took a moment to pop in Zayn's head, the glasses, the dog, the distant staring. How couldn't he have realized sooner in the halls? Zayn's face dropped, and he looked sorry and dumbfounded. "Oh. Oh!" He said louder, "I'm so sorry man, I didn't know. If I knew, I wouldn't have dragged you out here."

Liam laughed. "It's alright," he smiled. "I know my way around. I know every place here, people know me, and I know them. It's all good."

"I didn't know. I mean, I kind of thought it was weird - your glasses indoors and all. But - I didn't know."

"It's alright." He said, reaching out and putting his hand on Zayn's shoulder. "I've been blind for a long time. I'm used to it by now, I would hope."

Zayn stared though, at the glasses on Liam's face. "Are you entirely blind - like, can you see shadows and shapes?"

"Well, it's kind of hard, but I can only in bright area." Liam said, but a smile on his face.

"How are you smiling about this?"

Liam laughed, "Because I'm used to it. People who don't know me normally have the same reaction, and I'm used to it now. I accepted my blindness a while ago."

Zayn nodded, but then spoke remembering. "Yeah. That's - good."

Liam chuckled. "Do you want to check out that café? Do you know where it is?"

"Uh, yeah. I can just check my phone, follow the directions I guess."

Liam nodded, and went quiet. Zayn looked down at his phone and kept glancing up at Liam, he couldn't believe that Liam was blind. Such a young person - blind? That was insane!

After finding the address again, Zayn started for the street giving Liam a little nudge. "Uh, this way, I guess." He said, and Liam started beside him. He didn't know what to do.

 

Should he guide Liam along or was he good with Bandit? Would he accidentally cross the street without knowing it? His shoulder kept bumping into Liam's and he figured it was a good thing so that Liam knew they were side by side and weren't going off track. Zayn honestly didn't know what to do, he'd never known a blind person or impaired person. Liam would be the first person he'd ever known to be blind, he didn't know if he was freaking out of content or okay.  But he just kept bumping shoulders with Liam to know he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update? What is this? The Twilight Zone. :D Enjoy.

Liam and Zayn sat across from each other, people in the café moving about, and people chatting. Zayn just sat there, staring at Liam who turned his head every once in a while to tune into other conversations. Bandit sniffed the air, and laid under the table between their feet casually as Liam fiddled with the leash under his thigh to keep Bandit there. Zayn looked back down to the menu, and a waitress walked up.

 

"Welcome back, Liam." Called a cheery like voice, and mothering touch on his shoulder. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Lou!" He said, standing and giving her a hug.

"How are you sweetie?" She said rubbing his back, after she'd kissed his cheek, and he sat down.

"I'm doing good. Better." He smiled at her.

Lou cupped his chin, making him look at her more directly, "If I had known you were coming, I would've made your food pronto." She smiled.

"It's alright, as long as I know you're here. I'm happy." He smiled.

Zayn glanced between the two.

"You're always the charmer." She pinched his cheek, she looked to Zayn. "Who's your friend?"

"Lou, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Lou. She's a good friend of mine."

"Good friend?" She hugged him, "I've known this man since he was just a boy. Always mothering you about and making sure you were on your schedules."

Liam smiled, rubbing her hands on his shoulder. "Lou's known me since I moved here."

"Years and years." She waved her hand, and put them back on his shoulders to massage them. "Practically more than ten years, and that makes me sound old."

"You're still beautiful." Liam said up at her.

"Oh, if only you knew." She joked, patting his face. "Are we ready to order or do we still need some time?"

"I am, you Zayn?"

"Yeah, uh, sure."

"There's one thing that will make you survive this town and it's confidence. You've got to have a lot of it." She patted his shoulder, "You're bright, I can tell. Talk loud, and sing even louder. People will respect you." She smiled.

He smiled back.

She went back to ordering them their food, and after pampering Bandit she walked off. Zayn leaned on the table, looking at Liam. "If I had known you knew this place, I would've just told you the directions." He nervously scratched his head with a laugh.

"It's alright. I loved this place as a kid. Lou was practically mothering me when my mom was at work, she'd bring me here after school and I'd stay here until she came out of work. Lou's kind of my godmother, almost."

Zayn nodded. "That's sweet."

"Yeah, she's always been sweet like that. She's like Louis' boyfriend, always has love to share for everyone." He smiled. "They've got big hearts."

Zayn smiled. "You sound so fond of them."

"I have to, or else I fear most of them would kill me. Harry would just hug me to death in hidden anger."

Zayn laughed.

"They're great people, and they've always been there to help me when I needed help or when I didn't want to do anything - they'd be there with the whip, you know, making me get up and do something." He smiled, leaning on his palm, "It seems like a bad thing, but they're good people."

Zayn smiled, being fond in himself as well that Liam had people there for him who could help him along with his blindness and life. "Did they help with - the blindness and all?"

"Oh, of course. They set up saving accounts for me, and made sure insurance paid for most things like appointments and items. They even got the insurance to cover for Bandit, Bandit was a training dog. I've only had him for six years, but he's been good to me."

To his own name, Bandit was pushing his head between Liam's legs to get attention. Reaching down and petting him, Bandit's tail sagged against Zayn's leg lightly.

"Before him, it was just me and my cane. I didn't like the idea so much of it, just a flimsy thing that would get in the way. With Bandit, he knew when to go and stop. And he knew there was danger and when there isn't."

"Did you ever have to use him for that?"

"Once. But it was only once. About a year or two ago. Guess it was wrong place, wrong time. For me and the guy, he didn't know I had a dog and I almost felt bad for him." Liam shook his head and laughed though, "Me and Bandit have had some good times together." He cupped Bandit's face, "Isn't that right?" He coo'ed, and Bandit yipped from under the table. Liam chuckled, patting his head and bringing his hands back to the table top.

"You two are a good pair?"

"Of course, Bandit's always been a perfect match for me. When I went into the adoption center, it sort of just happened. There were about nine to pick from, and I got Bandit." He smiled.

Zayn smiled, feeling that Liam was a really good person. "That's really nice." He said softly.

Liam smiled, clasping his hand together.

"So, there's, like, some things I wanted to ask."

"Go ahead." Liam laughed, "I won't get offended."

Zayn stared, "How do you - get dressed in the morning without looking like complete shit?"

Liam chuckled, "Louis' boyfriend, Harry, he thought of this smart little thing. I think he just wanted to mess with my clothes though." Liam held out the cuff of his sleeve. "He sewn in pieces of clothes in every shirt I wear, every different shape is a different color."

On the cuff was a small blue square.

"Every shape has different colors, or that's what he told me. The squares are all my blues, hearts are my reds, black are circles, so on. So I can tell them apart when they're not there to help me."

Zayn looked at the shapes and colors, "That's smart."

"Harry's a sort of spiritual leader, he's bright and always has new, environmental positive ideas." He smiled.

Zayn nodded, "And another question," he paused, "When you go home, like, at night - do you leave the lights off because you don't need them or?"

Liam was already laughing too much for Zayn to finish. "You have weird questions, you know that. No one's ever asked me these things."

"Well, bold is better, right?"

"You are right." Liam smiled, "Uh, well, I don't really need the lights, but I do turn them on. If I leave them on though because I forget, then it's fine. Louis always drops by sometimes, leaves voicemails on my phone saying he was by to drop off things or sort my laundry out."

"He seems really helpful."

"He is. I met him a while ago, not as long as Lou though. When I met Louis, he was iffy about dating Harry but when I got him to at least take Harry out - they hit it off perfectly, they're inseparable."

"That's nice." Zayn smiled. "You're just surrounded by people who're loving."

"It's best that way, leads you on better roads then people who bring you down."

Lou was coming back with their plates, the clank of her bracelets making Liam turn his head. "Food is served." She called, putting down the plates. "The usual for Mr. Payne and special for Zayn." She smiled at him.

Zayn smiled back.

"Do we need anything else?" She asked looking between the two.

"Do I?" Liam asked, looking up to her.

She smiled, pinching his cheek again. "You're such a little thing."

He chuckled, hands on the table top where the plates was pushing into his hand.

"If you need anything else, just call me over."

"We will." Liam said, and she smiled walking off. For a moment, he stood still before reaching for the water by his plate on the other side.

 

Zayn watched him miss the cup the first time, but secretly nudging it in the direction of his hand, Liam let out a small victory sound and took a sip of the water. Both of them are silently, basking in the warmth of the sun coming in from the window. Every once in a while, Zayn would stare at Liam as he took a bite of his food and Liam would wander around in his own world. Finishing off his sandwich, the clanking of silverware signalled that Zayn wasn't finished so drinking his water he waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - to be honest, I'm just getting this little scene out of the way. Where they get to know each other and truly become friends, because - I love this part. Where Liam is allowed to show Zayn around, and tell him all the wonderful things about little New York City's history and places. And I'm a research nerd myself, I love learning new things so I picked the tourist attractions and picked out some thing people might not know about or know about but not entirely. I completely love knowing new things and especially when it's just me and I have to learn things from the computer, like that English essay I have to do before school starts next week. Oops. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these fluff filled chapters I'm posting and learn something new. :) Enjoy.

"So what about this place?"

"What?" Liam said, both paused in front of the Herald Square. "What does it look like?"

"Well, there's a statue sitting in a chair. He kind of looks like the man who discovered electricity with a kite, and he's wearing a suit."

It took Liam a moment, "The Greeley statue." He smiled, reaching forward to feeling the plaque but his hand was short.

Zayn reached out, pulling Liam closer to touch it.

Liam laughed, "Thanks." He ran his fingers until he could feel the letters from the very top. "Yeah. Greeley statue." He smiled.

"Any history?"

"Some. Horace Greeley founded the small square, made of bronze and polished granite. It's George Washington, it was presented by Horace Greeley. Horace was an editor for the New York Tribune. Big hit newspaper in the 1800's. He actually ran for president but was beat out by Ulysses Grant, and he died soon after. When he was alive, and William Harrison became president, Horace founded the New York Tribune. He was in the house of representatives for three months, and was kicked out when people of congress didn't like his articles against the government. He founded the republican party in 1854, and supported Abraham Lincoln in his election." He smiled at the statue, "Harry said he was sat on a chair with tassels hanging off the back, what would of been golden buttons on the chair, and designs all along the arms."

 

Zayn watched Liam's expression, it wasn't pity but it was understanding. He really didn't think about his blindness, and that's was amazed Zayn. How could something so noticeable like total darkness be pushed aside so simply? In a way, Zayn thought it was amazing. By the time they got to the Empire State Building, the sun was to the west. The building was up above them, and looked like the top was poking at the sky and taunting the air bubble of the Earth to pop. How amazing a tall building could be, Zayn could never understand. A mom and little girl had stopped to adorn Bandit and Liam beside him, Zayn smiled as Liam crouched down introducing Bandit to the little girl. Bandit held his hand up and the little girl shrieked in happiness as she shook his hand, and gave him a hug. After a while of petting and talking to Liam and Bandit, the little girl was brought along by her mother and she waved to Bandit as Liam stood smiling.

 

"That was cute of you." Zayn smiled. "That little girl I mean." He fumbled.

Liam chuckled, "I think Bandit liked her better than me."

Zayn scoffed, "As if, you and Bandit have history."

"Bandit tends to get attached to people who can actually give him attention."

"You give him attention. To the best of your ability."

Liam nodded with a little laughed, "Guess you're right." He turned to Zayn, "Want to hear the history about this place?"

"Do I have a choice?" He joked.

Liam chuckled, then cleared his throat. He steadied on his feet. "The Empire State Building is a one hundred and two story building, founded in 1930. It cost about 50,000,000 dollars to finish in a year." He expanded his hand forward dramatically, and Zayn smiled. "Located in Midtown Manhattan, it stands at exactly 1,454 feet tall, and became the tallest building for almost forty years until they built the World Trade center's north tower. When September 11th took down the twin towers, it became the number one tallest building again. It's the fourth tallest skyscraper in all of the United States now." He waved his hand, "And moving on to the better and juicer details." He smiled, "It Is one of the ' _Seven Wonders of the Modern World'_ , as said by the American Society of Civil Engineers. It was designed by William F. Lamb from the firm _Shreve, Lamb and Harmon_ and published drawings just two weeks after they were asked about it. In a funny little way, the staff here always send a Father's Day card to the Reynolds Building to pay visit to the original Empire State building in Winston-Salem."

Zayn smiled.

"The place was complete built from top to bottom, and after five workers' deaths, the governor Al Smith at the time let his grandkids cut the ribbon to make the place official."

Zayn nodded, clapping. "That's amazing. How do you remember all this stuff?"

"I have my friends read to me. A lot."

"I can tell." Zayn chuckled, "Do you know a lot of the city because every one told you to go out and sight see sometimes? Take tours or something?"

"Most of the time, but some times I just ask Lauren, the woman I work for, she reads to me when the store's empty sometimes."

"Any favorite books?"

"Not really, but I love the genre of poetry."

"Really?"

Liam nodded with a smile, "I always have Laruen read one or two poems to me before I leave to head back to my apartment, and sometimes I get Louis or Harry to read me some."

"So, it's a little tradition you have."

"You could say that." Liam smiled, turning for the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?"

"Come on, I want to show you a little place I know. You'll like it."

Trusting his word, Zayn followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, woop. Sorry to say, but this is the last chapter update. I hope you enjoyed those thousand of chapters I just gave you. :D I just wanted you guys to get a little glimpse of how they become friends, and how everything is soon to roll out. Anyways, I must tend to my actual -sadly - life, and do my homework. I have an essay, a more-than-ten-paged math packet, and only two days to finish it. So - without furtherado, wish me luck, and enjoy. :) Comment what you think is going to happen next.

Before long, they were standing in the middle of _the_ Times Square. People fluttering about, cars stuck in traffic, all kinds of people, and foods, and carts, stores, and theatres. It was so much to take in, it had Zayn with his mouth wide and moving in circles for minutes on end. When he turned to Liam, he was out of words. "Wow." Is all he could mutter.

Liam chuckled, "Wow, indeed. This is the heart of New York City."

"How do you know? Like, how do you know where ever you are all the time?"

"I just, some times I trust myself enough but Times Square is filled with so many people, and cars, and smells that I know it from a mile away." He smiled, "I used to come here sometimes when I was little, Lou didn't like me walking around alone, so she'd always come with me. But I liked it here."

"Why? It's so loud and bright."

"Well, that's kind of why I liked it. Even though I couldn't see the lights, I always like the noise of people all around. I've always hated silence some times."

"I understand you, I was never a fan of silence either. That's why I always played music or made it." He said as they both sat down on the steps facing the city, people sitting and standing around them as well.

"Make? You make music?"

"Yeah," he swatted his hand, "Only when I get really bored sometimes. It's just that music has always been a big part of my life."

Liam smiled, "You sound like you know what you're talking about." He rubbed Bandit's head, who decided to sit between his legs quietly. "All this talk about me, I want to hear about you." He turned his head in Zayn's direction.

"What for? I'm like the rest of these people here." He looked around, and no one looked as colorful and bright as his comic shirt under his jacket. "Some kind of way, I guess."

"I'm serious." Liam smiled, "Why'd you decide to move down to New York City? Where'd you come from?"

Zayn sighed, figuring he couldn't hold it in any longer. That maybe Liam was a friend he could keep. "I thought that maybe if I moved to some place where music and art was famous for, that maybe I could get out there as well. Like every one else who did." He shrugged, "Where I was, there wasn't a lot of place for difference. You know, people didn't like that I was different and I even got a threat from this eighty six year old woman that if she caught me hanging around my own porch she'd call the cops on me."

Liam shook his head to the craziest things people say, but he listened.

"You know, when I was growing up my mom was always accepting me but she never let me do anything. On my birthday, I'd always ask for art supplies. I'd tell her "mom, could you get me this art kit I've wanted for a while", and she'd always say, "Yeah, I'll get it for you". Birthday after birthday, she didn't get it for me. It wasn't that she didn't have the money, we did, she just didn't want me messing around with paint, and colored pencils. She wanted me to do sports and try to get good grades for the upper class studies. When I bought myself a kit, and I started drawing, I even drew a family portrait that she'd taken a picture of a while ago, and I felt like she wasn't as happy." He shrugged. "I don't know why."

He looked to the staring Bandit.

"Guess I never will know. Moved out, and got my own place. Didn't like it there, and got enough money to move here. The place of musical and artistic dreams." He smiled lightly, "I can only hope that things do go right, and that maybe I can get a studio of my own somewhere. Or maybe an easel. I'll have to go out one day to check around to see any good, cheap store that sell easels and paints. I have some, but not the entire spectrum." He looked to Liam. "I was rambling. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I enjoyed hearing you talk." He smiled, "I think it's brave of what you did, going on your own, and doing what you think is best. I think you'll do great here."

Zayn smiled, "Thanks."

Liam smiled back, "No problem."

 

Zayn couldn't help but stare. Even if Liam was blind, he was beautiful. From under his glasses, the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiles and laughs, and it's the most humane thing that Zayn could ever witness. He always ended up smiling or laughing at something some one had said, and he's just always happy. Or at least Zayn hoped he was always happy, it'd be a shame if someone as bright and beautiful like Liam were to be sad or anything but happy and peaceful. He could never admit to himself that some people were so beautiful, living and breathing art. Even if this human art form was beautiful, there was a taint in it's feature. His eye sight.

 

Even that couldn't take the importance off of Liam.

 

For a while more, Zayn found himself staring until Bandit had strayed from Liam to bother him. Leaning up on his hind legs and giving Zayn licks to the face, Zayn laughed pushing his adoring face away. Liam smiled, enjoying the noise around him and the friend he'd end up making. Zayn was a great person, his personality being beyond shining and beautiful. The saying _'beauty is skin deep'_ was a true meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is going to happen next chapter. :) Also, comment why you think about the saying 'beauty is skin deep'. Do you believe this is true? (I feel like my English teacher, that's not good.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! It's been a while since I've updated, honestly times been getting away from me. I write chapters, and then I write, write, write, and I forget to post them. I've actually been in the process of writing a Divergent Trilogy, don't know if anyone still is in love with that book series, but recently I've been shoved back into the Divergent world and I loved it enough to create a Trilogy of my own. I will not be posting it soon, I want to get some personal things down and as well as posting more chapters to the stories I have about on here. Anyways, enjoy this little chapter and maybe another one after. By the looks of it, another will do. :) I hope that everyone is fine and happy, if not try to find the thing that makes you the happiness. Without further ado, enjoy. :)

The optometrist changed eyes with the flashlight. "Turn your eyes left, if you can."

Liam blinked once before turning his eyes without his head moving, they didn't touch the corner of his eyes but enough to show he was looking left.

"And right."

Liam turned his eyes right, pupils dialating and expanding slowly every time the optometrist changed sides with the flashlight. Louis, distant in the corner, watched.

"And straight forward."

Liam looked forward, eyes wiggling a bit as he focused forward.

"Stare forward as well as you can in one area."

Liam's eyes focused in, but still shook.

The optometrist cleared his throat, writing down some notes. "Liam, how are your eyes doing for you? Any headaches or migraines from them? Irritating feelings?"

"No, they're perfectly fine for me."

"How is everything around? Are you getting around well? Using your cane?"

Louis snorted.

The optometrist glanced up to him, and Louis said his apologies.

"No, I've been using Bandit as my source of guide. I put my cane as my last resort, kind of."

"Your service dog may be help, but it can not have every single command. I advise you to use the cane more often Mr. Payne."

Liam nodded.

"As well as your eye sight, it is the same as last time. No improvement, but I'll have to take another look because I think that part of your retina is becoming weaker."

"And how would we find that out?"

"Well, we have a Heidelberg high-definition imaging system here in our building where it takes 3D macular imagining and angiography. It's an x-Ray examination of the retinal as well as blood vessels and radiations. It should take less than - half an hour. The results would take a bit, if you do consider it we could send you the results to your home or residence or you could wait for them in the waiting room."

Liam turned in his seat to Louis who'd walked up beside him, "What about it? You're the one driving."

Louis thought about it for a bit. "What would possibly happen if it goes unchecked?"

"Well, considering Liam's blind state, it wouldn't do much but detach his vessels from his retina." He said bluntly, "Have you considered eye surgery for sight?"

"That's not on the table at the moment." Louis said sharply. He sighed, "You said half an hour?"

"The least."

Louis looked down at Liam, and nodded. "As long as insurance pays for this, then we're in."

Long after half an hour, they were sat in the waiting room for results and Liam was listening to the tv in the corner. Louis came by, slumping into the seat, and throwing a bag of chips he'd snagged from the vending machine at Liam.

"Don't thank me," Louis grumbled.

"What is it?" Liam pulled at the bottom, opening the bag upside down but Louis didn't say anything of it.

"Cheetos."

"That's all they had?" Liam crunched down on the chips.

"So much for choice." Louis said, chewing on his own bag of chips.

"What if what the doctor said was true?" Liam said after a while of silence.

"About what? Your _retinal detachment?"_

"I mean, yeah. What if that happens and we can't do the surgery?"

"Just forget about the surgery for right now." Louis grumbled. "I don't want to think about it."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I don't know. Think about this. They're practically probing your eyes Liam, what if something goes wrong? What if a month later this whole things put under six feet with you?" He groaned. "I don't want to risk that, I don't care if it sounds selfish. I'm not risking your life over some sight, you're great without. Always have been. It wouldn't be the same if you did."

There was silence. Liam turned his head to Louis, "It's not selfish." He put his hand on Louis' knee, "You're just caring for me, Lou, thank you for that." He smiled.

"And you're rubbing your Cheetos fingers on my pants, mate." He smacked Liam's hand and Liam laughed as Louis rubbed it off. "God, why'd I get stuck with you?"

"Because Harry wouldn't let you throw me away."

"Damn Harry."

Liam chuckled, finishing off his bag. "Besides, you do like me. Not as much as Harry, but enough to get me a bag of cheetos." He smirked.

"Yeah, next time I'll make you walk to the hospital. See how you do."

Liam laughed, "Aw. Louis." He wrung his arm around his shoulder, hugging him.

"Stop it. You're an arse." Louis struggled, kicking the empty hospital chair beside him.

"Mr. Payne?" Called a nurse.

The two of them looked up, "That's me."

"Dr. Frank has your test results and he's made a formal letter." She walked up, holding the letter between them.

Louis took it, "Thank you."

She walked off, and Louis stood just as Liam did. He opened the letter, reading it off.

"What's it say?"

" _Dear Mr. Payne and/ or Mr. Tomlinson, in this short notice I've come to advise you that Liam Payne does not have retinal damage._ Along with some other shit, blah, blah, blah. Test results, and details of your check up. We have to make another appointment next month and we're good." He smiled.

"I'm good?" Liam smiled.

"Good. Now, next appointment. Front desk. Let's go."

Just as Louis was passing by, Liam snatched onto his jacket sleeve and they walked along the halls and to the main desk where they rescheduled another monthly appointment for the next month. Just as they were walking out, Louis lit a cigarette and it hit Liam's nose like a bad poison.

"Didn't Harry take away your boxes of Marlboro?"

"Yeah, there's this amazing thing called buying things." He smiled, inhaling a drag and exhaling as they walked. "It's a great invention."

"Apparently, you're lungs weren't." He coughed.

"Hey, my everything was a miracle." He went by the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Liam.

"Exactly: _was."_

Louis smacked his arm and Liam laughed sitting in the car, when Louis got into the car he opened the window and started the car.

"When we get back, could you read me something? I feel like this deserves celebratory literature." He smiled.

"There's two things I will not do for you Payno. One," he pulled out of the parking spot and towards the exit, "I will not bathe you or shower you, two," he pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm not reading you a damn poem." He smiled, flicking his cigarette out the window.

"Flattering."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your favorite drink depending on the seasons. :) 
> 
> For me:  
> Spring - Tea/ Lemon water  
> Summer - Slushies/ shakes  
> Fall - Tea/ Coffee  
> Winter - Tea/ Coffee/ Hot chocolate


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here1 So, I will update when I can, and if so I will update some more chapters by this weekend. No promises though. School's lagging, and it's dragging me down to the grave of academic arrest. Solitary confinement wouldn't compare tot he insanity of school. D: Besides that, I will be posting more other fandom related things such as Supernatural, the Divergent Trilogy I spoke of, and maybe even some old Doctor Who fics I can transfer over to Ao3. Anyways, I shall get going. Leave a comment on what you think is going to happen in the next chapter, I'd love to hear about it. :) Have an amazing night, morning, day. :)

Louis walked into the living room after showering to Harry sitting on the couch with Liam's head in his lap, and Bandit at his feet. Harry had that damn poetry book in his hand that Liam forbid to read to him.

"What is this?" He threw his hands up. "I can't even take a shower in my own home without you practically pampering him?"

"You wouldn't read me something, I had to get someone to do it." Liam mumbled.

Harry closed the book. "Besides, it's some good literature." He put it on the coffee table.

Louis put his hands on his side, "I can't believe you. You traded me in for a blind."

"At least he thinks my personality is beautiful." Harry hugged Liam, and Liam laughed.

Louis rolled his eyes, "I can't deal with you two. I'm done. You can have him."

"Who? Me have Harry or Harry have me?" Liam smiled.

"Either or." Louis said from the kitchen. "Done with you."

Harry laughed, patting Liam. "I better go to him before he leaves the apartment." He said, scooting Liam off his lap and into the kitchen.

 

Liam laid on his side, resting his head on his hand, and closed his eyes. The familiar and strong smell of leather under him, and an almost honey sweet smell in the air that screamed Harry's hippie vibe but Louis. This place wasn't so bad after all, even if they did move some things around at a long while, but Liam got the hang of it. He was used to persistent things, things put back in the same spot constantly, or else he wouldn't find anything in his flat.

 

His combat boots were always by the front door, and his keys were always in his jacket. His jeans always in the third dresser drawer, and sweaters always in the right corner of his closet hung up. Remote to the tv he almost never used on the coffee table, and books always put back in the book shelf in the living room. Nothing ever changes. Or at least he tried not to move it, so did Harry and Louis. They didn't move things because they knew he had a sort of system to work by, and they respected it.

 

When Harry and Louis got back into the room, Harry was littering Louis' face and neck with kisses with his arms wrapped around him. Holding a cup of hot coffee, he slowly sat down on the recliner and Harry sat on the arm of the recliner.

"So, what happened at your doctor's appointment?" Harry asked, sitting back, and drawing lines on Louis' thigh as he sipped his drink.

"Well, everything is practically the same. The optometrist thought he saw something but it was alright. I'm just as I was."

"Like what?"

"A retinal degeneration." Louis said over his cup.

"Wouldnt you need that? Even if you can't see?"

"Well, yeah. If there was a chance I could see again, I would. I guess it's just good to keep things in check." He smiled.

"You mean the eye surgery?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

They returned to silence.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Again?" Louis snorted. "I think he's had enough of you."

Harry smacked Louis' leg, and Liam laughed.

"I'm actually okay. I'll just order something, and head to bed early. No work tomorrow, so that's a relief."

Harry nodded. "We should all head somewhere some time. Some social bonding, maybe to central park. It's good for Bandit."

Bandit was off somewhere bothering Holly, Holly was trying to sleep in Harry and Louis' room but Bandit had other ideas.

"My next day off. I think I'm going to have a day to myself tomorrow."

"You mean, you and your flirting friend?" Louis teased.

"Friend?" Harry questioned. "Who's this flirting friend?"

Liam chuckled, rolling his head back.

"A new neighbor moved in just a few weeks ago by now, and his name is Zayn. He's quite the hunk actually, he was flirting with Liam when I was there one time. Right in front of me, no mercy." He teased.

Liam shook his head, "He was not flirting."

"And I was totally joking when I said he was a hunk." He said sarcastic.

"Hm, almost makes me want to meet him." He smiled, "Zayn, hm?"

"Zayn Malik. Lives across from him."

Liam smiled.

"We'll drop by for dinner some time, ask him to join us." Harry played with the curl in Louis' hair.

Louis smiled, "It's settled then. Dinner, the four of us. A double date."

Harry smiled, kissing Louis' puckering lips. He laughed, kissing him in a frenzy, and Liam shook his head.

"I can't with you two." He mumbled under his breath, and they only laughed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some fandoms you would recommend to a friend:
> 
> -Doctor Who  
> -Supernatural  
> -Sherlock  
> -Divergent  
> -The Avengers  
> -(Basically the entire Marvel and DC fandom)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Been a while! I've been busy with school and all, English finals were not so long ago, and were total pain in the asses. Soon to be Math and Science coming up after April, I will most likely become exhausted to the point of dangling my friends over a bridge and making them do dangerous things to cure my insanity. Hah. I don't have friends. Anyways.. enjoy the chapters to come, I want to sort of shove this story along and just get this little scene out of the way. So, enjoy! :)

When Liam opened his door to take Bandit for a walk, the smell of cigarettes and musk hit his nose. Zayn glanced back being halfway down the hall, and he stopped. "Hey Liam." He said.

Liam smiled, picking up Bandit's leash from his side. "Hey. Were you just coming in?"

"No, I was just heading out for a smoke."

Liam chuckled, "Normally people just open their window and smoke on their fire escapes."

"Oh, well, I'll have that noted for next time." He smiled. "You going out to work?"

"No, just taking Bandit for a walk. Guess I needed a walk myself." They started for the elevator doors.

"Anywhere special?"

"I don't know, I don't really look like I'm ready for the runway." He joked, wearing joggers and a tee shirt for the new spring weather. "I was thinking the park maybe."

Zayn nodded, pressing the floor button for the elevator. "That's nice." He mumbled.

Liam nodded, the doors were closing. "Do you want to walk around with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight forward Liam. Anyone else fancy it?


	12. Chapter 12

"No way," Zayn said, "How about another one?" He asked, both sitting on the bench. Green trees blooming ahead, the smell of new plants growing in, and birds flying over head. Zayn faced Liam on the bench, and occasionally their knees touched but neither seemed to mind.

Liam chuckled. "Let me see." He thought for a moment. "Alright. This one. _Once_ _Upon_ _a midnight dreary, while I pondered,_ _weak_ _and_ _weary,_ _over_ _many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten_ _lore_ _, while I nodded nearly napping suddenly there came a_ _tapping,_ _as_ _of_ _someone gently_ _rapping,_ _rapping_ _at my chamber_ _door._ _"Tis some visitor"_ _I_ _muttered, "tapping at my chamber_ _door,_ _only_ _this and nothing more"._ " He smiled, " _Ah, distinctly I remember it was_ _the_ _bleak December, and each separate dying_ _ember_ _wrought_ _its_ _ghost_ _upon the_ _floor._ _Eagerly_ _I_ _wished_ _upon_ _the_ _morrow_ _: - vainly_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _borrow_ _from_ _my_ _books_ _surcease of_ _sorrow_ _\- sorrow for the lost Lenore, for the rare and radiant maiden whom the_ _Angels_ _name_ _Lenore, nameless here for evermore_." He skipped ahead, " _And_ _the_ _Raven,_ _never_ _flitting,_ _still_ _is_ _sitting,_ _still is sitting, on the_ _pallid_ _bust_ _of_ _Pallas_ _just_ _above my chamber door: And_ _his_ _eyes_ _have_ _all_ _the_ _seeming_ _of_ _a_ _demon's_ _that_ _is_ _dreaming,_ _and_ _the_ _lamplight_ _o'er_ _him_ _streaming throws his shadow_ _on_ _the_ _floor,_ _and_ _my_ _soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_ _shall_ _be_ _lifted_ _-_ _nevermore_."

Zayn stared, amazement. "That's wicked." He laughed.

Liam smiled. "I've got a lot of time on my hands sometimes." He shrugged, Bandit staring up at the birds in the trees above.

"Wow." Zayn propped his hand on his hand, leaning on the bench. "How do you do it? Like - how do you keep such sanity? I'd lose it."

Liam shrugged. "Sometimes you have to lose something to get what you really need."

Zayn stared. "That's a good quote. _Sometimes_ _you have_ _to_ _lose_ _something_ _to get what_ _you_ _really_ _need_." He smiled, "I like that."

"Perks of being away from things."

Zayn smiled, and a horde of birds fluttered by. Zayn and Bandit's eyes followed them, Liam was oblivious but listened as they passed. Zayn sighed, "If only you could see this place right now. Spring is amazing here."

"You should see Autumn, Harry loves it. He can't ever stop talking about it."

Zayn looked to the umbra of leaves above. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Tell me then."

"Tell you what?"

"What does it look like? What do you see?"

"You don't want to hear it from me." Zayn scoffed. "I'll go off on a rant."

"I'd rather hear you than silence." He said truthfully.

Zayn stared, taken back but took a breath. "I don't know." He looked around.

"You're an artist. Explain it to me how you would draw it, or paint it." Liam smiled.

Zayn looked to the leaves above and then to the spot they sat in. "Alright." He mumbled, and took a breath. "Picture this big, old open field in front of you, it's green and it's open. There's people of all ages on picnic tables, blankets, big and small. Little kids running about, dogs, and all kinds of animals. Out in the distance, and just before it hits the street and the city - there's a row of trees. All shades of green. And you can see the skyscrapers from here, everyone of them." He turned his attention to the middle ground. "Before that, in the middle ground, are rows and rows of trees again, someone paved a cement pathway that leads around the entire park. There are mothers walking with their kids, families of all sorts, even an old lady who doesn't seem to mind that she's walking with a cane. But that she's alive today."

He shuffled on the bench in a more relaxed position.

"In the foreground, just before us, is a long line of benches. Going down for as long as you can see, blacks and dark brown of all sorts, some of them even have a few graffiti marks on them. But I don't think anyone minds because they look at it like its art. There's an old man sitting alone just a few benches away on the opposite side of us, but it looks like he's waiting for someone. And and there's young girl sitting to the right, watching as her mom takes care of the newborn. Then there's the path right under us. The blind man with his dog listening to an hopeless artist go on about what he sees."

Liam chuckled. He nodded soon after, seeing it all in his head. "I didn't think I could ever see something so peaceful again." He smiled warmly. "What does the old man look like?"

"He looks around sixty. Light skinned, and face indented where he smiled the most. Crinkles by his eyes, and he keeps wringing his hands together." He smiled, "There's a woman walking up to him, she's wearing a pink sweater and he's getting up like a gentlemen to greet her. He kissed her cheek and hugged her, and they're talking now. Smiling and laughing without a care in the world."

Liam smiled.

"They're happy." He mumbled, watching the pair turn for the other direction to walk the path as they walked close like close friends and yet didn't hold hand like lovers. "Nothing can express a painting better than happiness."

Liam smiled, he didn't say anything for a while. Enjoying the little breeze, and listening to the animals and sounds around him.

"Do you normally do that?" Zayn questioned. "Sit with a smile on your face?"

"No, never." He said, "I've never been happier than I am right now to see around me again." He patted Zayn's knee that brushed against his leg, "That's why I'm quiet."

Zayn smiled. "Nothing can paint happiness but happiness."

Liam chuckled again. " _Nothing can paint happiness but happiness."_ And they remained in blissful, peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artistic Zayn and Poetic Liam. I adore. Anyone else?


	13. Chapter 13

"What about this one?" Zayn picked up a book. " _You_ _wonder,_ _am_ _I_ _satisfied_ _with_ _you?_ _So_ _many_ _inequality you take_ _as read. But_ _raveling_ _my_ _hemp,_ _your_ _wool,_ _my_ _red,_ _you're_ _blue,_ _we_ _spin_ _a_ _single_ _human_ _hair_." He read.

Liam smiled. " _The Red and the Blue_ by Josephine Dickinson. I love her book _Silence Fell._ "

Zayn smiled, putting it down and picking up another. "How about-?" He skimmed through the poem collections. " _O Rose,_ _thou_ _art_ _sick_ _! The_ _invisible_ _worm_ _that_ _flies_ _in_ _the_ _night,_ _in_ _the howling_ _storm,_ _-_."

"- _has_ _found_ _out_ _thy bed of crimson_ _joy_ _:_ _and_ _his_ _dark_ _secret_ _love_ _does thy life_ _destroy_ _._ " He smiled. " _The Sick Rose._ "

Zayn smiled, "How about this." He closed the book, and leaned on his knees. "Thy dearest friend, thy dearest foe, what life doesn't, you ought to know. With peppered thought, and strangled sighs, the sun has cast away your eyes."

Liam sat puzzled, closed eyes as he laid on his back on the couch with Zayn crossed legged by the book shelf. Liam opened his eyes, propped up on his elbow, and faced Zayn's direction. "What book is it?"

 

Zayn stared. What was always hidden behind glasses or closed eyelids were beautiful, Brown eyes. Light in shade, and so very beautiful. Zayn could feel like throat dry, and mind stop. Maybe he was infatuated with his blind neighbor, maybe he wasn't. But his heart pulsed faster than it ever had.

 

Zayn looked down at the books, "Uh, don't know. Doesn't have a name." He lied, shuffling the books around.

Liam picked at the seam in the couch, "Come on," he smiled, blinking, "Read me another one."

"So you could rephrase them before I finish?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"I won't, I won't." Liam smiled, laying on his stomach this time. "Read me from the English romantic poetry book, I love that one." He smiled.

"Anthology?" Zayn said grabbing it, and getting up.

"Yeah." Liam smiled, closing his eyes.

Zayn sat down before the couch, opening the collection of poems. "Which one?"

"Any. I love this book. I always had Lauren read it for me, she hates it by now." He smiled.

"It's a long collection, I would understand why." He glanced to Liam.

Liam chuckled, waiting for the poem reading to start. After they'd sat in the park, Liam insisted Zayn properly visit. Zayn didn't know it'd include him reading books instead of actually speaking, he didn't mind though. He scanned through the book and came to a fairly good poem, he started.

" _When_ _we_ _two_ _parted_ _in_ _silence_ _and_ _tears,_ _half_ _broken-hearted_ _to_ _sever_ _for_ _years,_ _pale_ _grew_ _thy_ _cheek_ _and_ _cold,_ _colder_ _thy_ _skin:_ _truly_ _that hour foretold sorrow to_ _this._ _The_ _dew_ _of_ _the_ _morning_ _sunk_ _chill_ _on my brow, - it felt like the warning of what I feel now. Thy vows are all broken,_ _and_ _light_ _is thy fame: I hear thy name spoken, and share_ _in_ _it's_ _shame_." He frowned, " _They_ _name_ _thee before_ _me,_ _and_ _knell to_ _mine ear_ _: A_ _shudder_ _comes o'er me,_ _why_ _wert thou so_ _dear?_ _They_ _know_ _not_ _I_ _knew_ _thee,_ _who_ _knew_ _thee too well:_ _long,_ _long_ _shall_ _I_ _rue thee. Too_ _deeply_ _to_ _tell_ _._ _In_ _secret_ _we_ _met_ _-_ _in_ _silence_ _I_ _grieve,_ _that_ _thy_ _heart_ _could_ _forget, thy spirit_ _deceive._ _If I should meet thee after_ _long_ _years, how should I greet thee? With silence and tears_."

Liam took a slow breath, opening his eyes slowly, and blinking just as slow when Zayn turned his head to him. Staring into his golden brown eyes, he felt like he lost his breath. "George Gordon and Lord Byron." He named, " _When We Two Parted."_

Zayn looked down at it, "Yeah."

"I like that one. Top ten favorites."

"What's your number one favorite?"

"Let me see." Liam propped up on an elbow, holding out his hand, and taking the book when Zayn handed it over. His hands skimmed the corner of the pages and he came to a folded corner page, he held it out.

Zayn looked at it, " _Music, when_ _voices_ _die, vibrates in the memory -. Odours, when sweet violets sicken, live within the sense they quicken. Rose leaves, when the rose is dead,_ _are_ _heaped for the beloved's bed;_ _and_ _so_ _thy thoughts,_ _and_ _when_ _thou_ _art_ _gone,_ _love_ _itself_ _shall_ _slumber_ _on_."

Liam turned on his back, "To me, it means that life with die off some day, people die, and that's alright. It's natural. But love, whether it's true or not, love will always be existing. It'll always be in the air, and even if there isn't love to share between two people or two animals - love is always going to be there."

Zayn stared.

Liam opened his eyes, blinkingat the ceiling, and silent. He turned his head to Zayn, "Still here?"

Zayn closed his mouth, capping at this impossible, impeccable person. "Still here." He mumbled.

Liam smiled, "That's good." He patted Zayn's back, "Wouldn't want you to go anyway." He shuffled on his back, his ribs touching Zayn's upper back. "Could you read some more?"

Zayn nodded, skipping the pages. "Sure. I'll read." He picked out some more poems, reading as Liam mumbled them sometimes or said them in his head. Listening as Zayn mumbled, and flipped pages to continuing poems to the next page. Zayn's voice was pulling gently like the current, and having his eyes closed, he could feel his voice vibrate against his own ribs. Not long after, Liam accidentally fell asleep on his side listening to Zayn speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutie pies. Okay, so, those three chapters shall have to do. I will get back to it some more, when I get the time to finish up some chapters and post them. Besides that, I'd like to hear some feedback. I love hearing about things I could improve on, or even things you just like in general. You could comment what your favorite season is or why Benedict Cumberbatch is the cutest little otter there is to be, and I could marry you on spot. Literally. Well, maybe, marriage takes a while. :) Anyways, I shall get going. Busy, busy sadly. With a job application put in already, I'll soon be working and making money to save for college or something great. For the time being, until then. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. Yeah, it's been a while. I admit, but it was full of me writing other stories and school and also my birthday. Last chapter we left off on was that Zayn and Liam hung out in Liam's apartment, and Zayn was reading poetry, and Liam was reading off the poet's and the poem titles and Zayn was amazed and continued reading him poems. That's where we left off, so without further ado. Enjoy.

Louis pushed open the door to the apartment, "Lia-."

 

He stopped in the living room, having ready to yell Liam's name when he didn't have to. Books all over the floor in front of the shelf, some on the coffee table, and Liam asleep on the couch. To his surprise, so was Zayn. Laying opposite of each other, Liam's back tucked Zayn's feet against the couch and his back. Liam's feet under Zayn's arm that hug over the edge of the couch, and Bandit laying before the couch. A book on the floor from where Zayn dropped it dozing off to sleep. Bandit got up with a stretch and leaned up to him, Louis kissed his forehead, and looked to the two. How was this going to play out?

 

"You have _one_ person over, and look at the mess." Louis mumbled, putting the books into the shelf that laid on the floor. He'd put down the bag of breakfast he had for Liam in the kitchen before hand, Bandit bothering him by poking his nose into his ear. "Stop it." Louis batted him away.

 

Bandit, not received attention from Louis, went over to the next best person to give him attention. _Zayn_. He shoved his big, wet nose in Zayn's face and gave him a big kiss. Down from his chin, all the way to his nose. If it weren't for Liam's legs in the way, Zayn would've rolled off the couch. His feet gave him a jostled nudge, and Liam was mumbling himself to consciousness. In happiness, Bandit licked Zayn in the face again and he turned away the human loving dog.

 

"Good morning princesses." Louis called, putting away the books on the coffee table. "The least you could've done was clean up after yourselves."

Liam reached behind him, warm legs behind his back. "Zayn?"

"Good morning." Zayn mumbled.

"Real cute." Louis teased, "Listen, Harry called and left a message about dinner. You were asleep but he threatened me with my life if I didn't come over. He wants to know about it."

"What time is it?" Liam shuffled around for his phone.

Zayn sat up, rubbing his hands over his face.

" _1:34 p.m._ " His phone read a loud when he tapped his clock. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Shit, it's late."

Zayn yawned, "What time did you get to sleep?" He asked rhetorically.

"Besides the point," Louis trailed off, "Lauren also called me."

"Shit." Liam mumbled.

"I just told her that you slept in." Louis said. Suspicious as to what the two of them had been doing all day, and if they were together all day.

"Did you have to go in for work? Shit, I'm sorry." Zayn looked to Liam.

"It's alright. Lauren's she's not mad or anything?"

"No, she just said that you can come in next time. Like you normally do." Louis put his hands in his pockets as Zayn stood up.

"I guess I should get going back, I actually didn't mean to fall asleep." He picked up the book off the ground as Liam stood up.

"Right. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you either."

Zayn smiled, "I think we both needed the sleep, the walk in the park was tiring. The imaging too." He joked, he held out the book. He then made a recognized noise, "Oh, right, here's your book."

"Oh," Liam turned his palms up and Zayn placed the book in his hands. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Zayn smiled, and looked to the watching Louis. Someone who did have eyes. "Right. I'll see you around."

"See you." Liam called as Zayn walked for the door, Zayn gave a nod to Louis, and closed the door behind him back to his apartment. Liam put the book on the coffee table, the sound echoing around the room. Louis still by the bookshelf. "Could you tell Lauren I'm really sorry about today?" He said, walking for the bathroom.

"Oh, I don't think you're so sorry." Louis followed him, standing beside the door.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means. You and Zayn, alone together in an apartment, taking walks in the park. You and Zayn were hitting it off."

Liam washed his hands and came out of the bathroom, "We were talking. That's it." He walked for the kitchen.

"Yeah right. Talking, cuddling, and reading love poems to each other. _Romeo, O Romeo_." He pressed his hands to his chest, " _Where for art thou Romeo?"_

"You're a horrible person."

"Thanks. I try." He leaned on the counter, "This horrible person got you McDonald's breakfast." He crumpled the bag.

Liam took it off the counter to the direct sound, "Thank you." He said stiffly, and going to the living room couch again.

"Come on, face it, you like the guy more than you should."

"I don't." Liam mumbled, putting his bag on the coffee table. Bandit off drinking his fresh water that Louis had put down.

"You do though. You took a walk with a guy you barely know with your dog, you guys probably talked about everything and nothing, and then you came here and read out poems all day, and ended up reading until you feel asleep? Am I right?"

"Just drop it." Liam groaned.

"I am right." Louis victory danced, and clapped. "Liam," he plopped down on the couch, "You want to know what is going on?" He patted Liam's leg and put his arm around his shoulder with their side's pressed heavily together. "It's this thing called love. It's wild, and crazy, and pathetic, and passionate love. You'll want to know everything about him, leave nothing unturned. You'll want everything from him, everything and nothing because you won't want to dehydrate him from who he is. You'll want to do everything and nothing with him, go out and have dinner or just sit in a room, complete silence, and you'll be fine with it. Just as long as he's there."

He pressed closer.

"You'll want to be with him, have him by your side at every waking and unconscious moment. To be able to wake up and know that someone has your name on their mind, in their dreams, and on their tongue. Like poison. Every ounce of them, every weight, every cut, every bruise, and every God forsaken mark on his skin - you'll want. It's love."

Liam turned his face, feeling Louis closed enough to feel his breath on his cheek. "Is that what you think?"

"Think, Payno? I know so!" He grabbed Liam's chin, "I stare into the face of love every single day of my life, and he's always wearing those damn flower shirts I want to throw out the window." He smiled, "But I love him to death, with or without those ugly shirts. I love him for who he is. Don't you think if you could see that you wouldn't fall in love with anyone for their personality? With eyes, we say we don't judge but we do. We're damn wrong for it. But we still do it. You and your blindness, you're the one to show us all that beauty isn't physical. It's emotional, it's the soul that matters."

Liam peeled his hand from his chin, shaking his at every syllable. "Alright. Alright. I get it, you know what love is."

"And you don't?"

"Like you always say: _I wouldn't see it anyways._ "

"But you don't see it, Payno, you feel it."

"Then I don't feel anything, Louis."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't." He shrugged, "When Zayn's around, I don't get butterflies in my stomach or feel my heart race when he's close. I don't feel any of that."

Louis stared at him, his blinking eyes wobbling at him. "Love comes in different ways and different paces."

"Well," Liam stood up, "This love is too slow, and too different." He shrugged, "I'd rather move on, than wait forever for something to start. Do better things, you know." He put his sandwich back in the bag. "Thank you for the breakfast." He nodded, and walked off to his room.

Louis shook his head, leaning forward on his knee. "Oh, oblivious. Oblivious, blind love." He mumbled, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, "oblivious Liam"? What do you think? Leave a comment giving me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update, because I feel it's necessary. :) Enjoy.

At dinner, it was silent but the music Harry had playing from the speakers in the living room. All chewing silently, and then there was speaking and Liam was the center of idea. "So, Liam, what'd you do yesterday?" Harry asked, and he could hear the teasing tone in it.

Liam cleared his throat, "I had a day to myself."

"Just yourself."

"Yes." Liam sipped his drink, "A day _for_ myself."

Harry nodded, and Louis glanced at him. Louis rolled his eyes, and Harry pursed his lips with a smile.

"Liam was hanging around with his neighbor yesterday, and from what I know - for the entire day."

Liam sighed, "We're doing this again?"

"You were?" Harry said, and he didn't sound anything like he didn't know.

"And something tells me that you and Louis had a talk about this." He took a sip of his drink again.

Louis snickered, "How could I not? It's the perfect love story ever written. A sightless man and a sight-ful man, all tied together by one apartment building, and a random choice of his apartment being across from yours."

"Could you just knock it off? For once." Liam said, "Come on, give it a rest."

"Why don't you like talking about it?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, it's completely nothing. It's just me and him, we're friends, and nothing more."

"Have you ever considered the idea of being with him?" Louis teased.

"No. I have not." He said a little louder.

"What's the aggravation about? I'm just trying to have a reasonable conversation with you." Louis said, sounding attacked.

"You keep implying that I'm having a relationship with a man I don't even know, and you've been bringing it up since this afternoon when I told you that it wasn't true. If it isn't true, it isn't true. How hard is that to understand?" He put down his silverware, mumbling a _'god'_ after.

The room remained silent for the remainder of the dinner, and Louis cleaned up the dishes, and went to take a shower to finish off for the night. Liam was sat on the couch, listening to the tv on absently when light footsteps came into the room and he hoped to god it was just Holly or Bandit.

"Hey." Said Harry, reaching out to smooth his hand over Liam's hair. "You alright? You seemed a little worked up earlier." He sounded genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. "It was just a little argument that meant nothing." He shook it off, "I'm good now."

Harry nodded, and sat down. "Do you want to talk about it maybe?" He sat down on the other side of Liam on the couch.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Do you feel comfortable talking about that kind of stuff? About your personal love life to people or would you rather keep it to yourself?"

"I don't know."

He sat back, "You know, I never felt comfortable telling people about things. Never. When ever I was down, I wouldn't tell people about I'd act like everything was alright and go about my day. But it was at the end of that day that made everything feel worse, because not only was I cheating everyone - but I was cheating myself the most." He patted Liam's hand on his thigh. "Sometimes you have to talk some things out to know how you really feel."

"But," Liam paused, "I don't feel anything."

"Then that's fine. That's good. You know yourself, and that's good. You keep having a chat with yourself sometimes, check up on yourself, and you make sure you know yourself better than anyone around you. But don't let everyone, including yourself, hide you away. Solitude is good, but it's never satisfying."

Liam listened, feeling Harry rub his hand, and make sure to let Liam know that he'd always try and understand him.

"I'm not supposed to do this, Louis wanted to wait, but -," he got up, "We got you something." He said, "Stay there."

"Wait-." Liam said, but Harry's footsteps were already down the hall and back again.

"Stand up." Harry said, tucking the gift under his arm as he pulled Liam's hands and he stood up. "Okay. So, this was supposed to be a surprise for another time. But - I want to give it to you now. Hold out your hands."

"What's this about?" Liam smiled, holding his hands out with his palms up.

Harry placed down the gift in his hands, a firm, but flimsy cover touching his finger tips and the smell of new books made Liam smile wider.

"What is this?" He said, feeling the sides of the book.

"It's a new poetry book." He smiled, "It's a new edition of modern poets, we thought when we saw it that you'd like it. I looked through it a couple of times, and I fell in love with it at the book store. I begged Louis to get it." He placed his hands on Liam's on the books. "And," he trailed off, "There's another thing."

"Another?"

"Yes." Harry said happily, "There's going to be this little convention at the Modern art museum, and it's a small event for some of the modern poets who wrote the poems in this book. We were wondering if you'd like to go, and we thought it would be exciting to meet some of them." He bit his lip, heart dancing in his chest. "What do you say? It's this weekend. We really wanted to wait longer, but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer." He stared at Liam's opening and blinking eyes, "What do you say, Liam?"

Liam was happy, beyond happy. He laughed, "This is amazing. Of course I want to go _, yes_."

"Yes!" Harry cheered, wrapping his arms around Liam in a hug and Liam hugged back. They swayed back and forth on their feet, and laughed.

"What's this?" Louis said behind them, they separated, and Liam held the book in his hand. Louis' face dropped, "You gave him the book." He said in irritation, "I can't believe you, can't keep anything a secret in this place." He threw his arms up.

Harry laughed, grabbing Louis before he could grumble off and make a hissy fit. Holding him against his chest, he peppered kisses all over the side of his face and held him tightly. "You can't spend a day away from me." Harry teased.

"You're right, I could spend a year's worth away from you." He mumbled.

Harry and Liam laughed, Harry covering Louis in kisses and hugging him when he threatened to leave the apartment, and make Harry sleep on the couch that night. Of course he wouldn't let him sleep on the couch, he just liked making a scene because he knew Harry would keep giving him attention and kissing him if he didn't. Liam was going to the museum to meet artists, and he couldn't believe it. It was the greatest thing that could ever happen to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the chemistry between the three, and to write it and make it come to life gives me joy. :) Do you agree?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! :) Enjoy.

" _How long will thou dwell on words and empty shows? A burning heart is what I want! Consort with burning, kindle in thy heart, Flame of Love. And burn up utterly thoughts and fine expressions. O Moses, the lovers of fair rights are one class. They who's hearts and souls burn with a love - another_." Liam smiled, opening his eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling on his back. " _The Flame of Love_ by Shyama Perera."

"And you've had this book how long?" Zayn asked, seated on the other side of the coffee table with a sketch book in his lap with the sun aimed right down on it. Charcoal painting his fingers black as he swiped the pad of his finger over it for shading, and left mistakes to become beautiful art. He looked back at Liam from the sketch book to Liam on the couch.

"About a few days now." Liam smiled, leaning up on his elbow, and looking in Zayn's direction. "Harry and Louis gave it to me."

"You told me that before." Zayn scoffed.

"Right." Liam laughed.

Zayn waved him on, "Go on, tell me another one you read." He looked back at his sketch book, and Liam.

"Hm, let me think," Liam closed his eyes again, and sighed. "He didn't read me a lot, just a few short ones before Louis brought me back here."

"What do you remember?"

Liam smiled, "Only that one really."

Zayn shook his head, "You're useless then, Liam. How am I supposed to learn these poems if you don't remember them?" He teased.

"You read it then." Liam laid on his back, folding his hands on his stomach. "I don't like the modern ones as much as the old ones."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I feel like the older ones have a sort of - I don't know, they have a better out look on life, and love. And they tell a wider range of stories with just simple words, and little lines. I feel like modern art lost it's touch a bit."

"Maybe." Zayn skid his pinkie across a line and created a shadow.

Liam propped back up on his elbow, "Are you done drawing yet?" He smiled.

Zayn chuckled, "No, I'm not really fast on drawing."

"What're you drawing anyways?" Liam tilted his head, dropping it on his shoulder under him.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He joked.

Liam smiled, "You'd never."

"I don't know, Li. You never know, people can change in just a second." Zayn smiled, and continued sketching.

"Makes me think I shouldn't have let you into the apartment."

Zayn laughed, and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good." Liam smiled, and lingered on his elbow. "Hey Zayn, do you have anything to do this Saturday?"

"No. Why?" He looked up from the sketch, and stopped.

Liam scoffed, "When Harry gave me this book, he told me that there was this little event going on at the museum. I was thinking since it was the art museum, we could look around a bit, and maybe it'd give you some inspiration to some new drawings. You know? Get some idea of what you want to look forward to. Plus, I don't really like being the third wheel sometimes. And besides, I'll pay your ticket and you could meet some artists there too maybe."

Zayn stared. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, I mean," Liam smiled, "We're friends. Friends have each other's backs."

"I couldn't. You don't have to pay for my ticket-."

"It's alright, besides - it's been a while since I've had a friend other than Harry, Louis, and Bandit. It'll be fun."

Zayn pressed his lips together, "I don't know." He trailed off.

"How about this?" Liam tilted his head to the ceiling, "If it's really bad, then you can taunt me for the rest of my life and you can tell you _'I told you so'_."

"I wouldn't do that, that'd just be mean."

"But that's what's the funny part about it." He chuckled, "What do you say? Join us on the trip?" He pouted, puckering his bottom lip out, and his eyebrows tipping up. "Please? Don't make me third wheel for the thousandth time."

Zayn stared at him, he wasn't going to say no anyways. A trip to the museum of art, and on top of that with friends who were some what passionate but enough passionate about art and music? He definitely wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. He gave an exhale, and shook his head to the absurd puppy dog look on Liam's face. "I'll go."

Liam smiled, waving his hand about. "Yes." He cheered, and it got both of them laughing. "Our bet is still up. If it sucks, you get to rub it in my face."

"I'm not going to rub it in your face."

"You say that now, but you will." He laid on his back.

Zayn shook his head, "Sure I will. Tell me another poem." He scoffed.

Liam smiled, already starting to jabber words that Zayn didn't even know that existed and words that didn't make sense but he didn't mind it because it made Liam smile and happy. That's what really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness overload. I'm obsessed with the relationship. Anyways, if I have time this weekend I will update. I have a family gathering this weekend, and I'm planning on hanging out with friends possibly tomorrow - friend, scratch that, because I only have one actual friend - and yeah. Maybe this Sunday I can update. All this vacation I've been writing another story and a few more I've been voiding since I have no thought on them. So, for the while being enjoy the chapters updated and leave your comments and thoughts on it. What do you think of Zayn and Liam's relationship? What do you think about the others? Do you think Harry and Louis will get along with Zayn as much as Liam (and Bandit) did? Let me know. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. Practically not my fault for not updating. My family went through a little crisis a few weeks ago and we moved into a new apartment, and we didn't have internet for the last two weeks until yesterday. Hopefully this won't be a permanent thing. So, for the time being enjoy the chapter updates.

When Saturday rolled along, Liam found himself in a car with Louis and Harry in the front seats - and Zayn beside him. They'd stumbled out of the car eventually when they'd came to the Modern Museum of Art, and a few tens of cars were already lining in. They'd gotten in with their tickets, and by the time it was three, they'd already gone through two lines and Liam had told his story of how he was blind but he loved the imagery of poetry so much to a poet that she almost started crying. Waiting in another line, Harry and Louis were speaking with a person in front of them and Zayn was looking around the art hall they'd occupied. The museum just starting down the hall. Liam nudged into Zayn's shoulder.

 

"How much further do we have til the front?" He asked.

Zayn leaned out of the line and looked. "About a good twenty people in front of us."

Liam cooked up an idea in his head, and it was a brilliant plan. "Harry, what time is it?" He asked.

Louis looked to the clock in the corner of the hall, "Three forty two."

He swayed on his feet, "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom." He'd said, and Harry turned.

"Do you want me to bring you there-?" He asked.

"No. I think I'll be good, you guys just keep in line, and get my book signed for me? Zayn?"

Zayn looked at him. "What?"

"Could you show me to the bathroom?"

Zayn looked shell shocked for a moment, he didn't know what to really do. "Oh, uh, sure?" He said, coming out of the line, and Liam followed behind closely with his hand lightly clasped against Zayn's back for guidance.

When the crowd behind them was mumbling, and he could hear another group ahead, he listened around. "Are we far enough?"

"From the bathroom?"

"No. The art gallery." Liam turned his head to the hall they'd passed. "Hold on." He started for the doorway, holding his hand out as he caught the door frame, and moved in.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?"

"No." He laughed, "I only said that to get away from that line. And them. They're lovely, but they can get annoying sometimes for a couple." He smiled.

 

Zayn looked to the large room they'd entered, the walls painted white, and the floors were light wood and polished clean. A long panel of a painting across the room to their left, and the groups around minded their own business as they admired the paintings and sculptures. It was sweet of Liam to think such a thing, to get away from the crowd to do this, but the kid didn't know where he was going. Zayn stopped him before he could hurt himself or crash into someone, Liam smiled, and stopped in his spot.

 

"Where are we?"

Zayn looked around, "Modern art section."

Liam smiled wider, "Awesome." He turned, "What's in here?"

"Well," Zayn looked to the three large panels across the span of the room. "There's a painting in front of you, it's wide, and you're about - a foot from the line."

"Oh." Liam said, stepping back.

Zayn chuckled, and looked to the painting.

"So? What is it?"

Zayn looked to the painting, "It's - it looks like a huge blob."

Liam laughed. "Really?"

"Well, kind of."

"Describe it for me."

Zayn sighed, "Again?"

"Yeah, like the park. Explain it how you would draw it."

Zayn stared at the painting, "Well, for one - I would never paint this."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not really."

"Come on then," Liam steadied on his feet, "What does it look like? This blob?" He laughed.

Zayn stood there, turning so he was shoulder to shoulder with Liam and looked to the mass of the painting. "Well, it's wide. Three large canvas', about twelve feet wide, and eight feet tall each. All connected beside each other to look like one big puzzle with three pieces." He looked to the colors. "In the left one, there's mostly greens and blues. The corner is smudged with green, like lily pads, and the water under it being dark blue. The lily pads fade as it expanded out to indigo and sudden pink accents." He smiled, "Like - sunrise in the spring. It starts out pink, and since it's water - it's rippling. There's lily pads along it, and it continues into the middle portrait. Hot pink flowers on lily pads, like a transition from late winter to early spring when the flowers are blooming. The pink sunrise is brighter, but still the lesser color under the green and blue reflections." He looked to the last panel, "Then there's the last canvas, the most right one has dark green on the right hand side like trees above the water maybe. The pink fading instantly into the green, and the blue far gone from sight. Nothing but dark green. Like the sudden change from spring, back to winter." He looked to the three, "To me, it looks like - when the sun comes out of the clouds after a while. It stays out, like the middle panel. And then the clouds cover it again, and that's the last panel."

Liam smiled, opening his eyes behind his glasses. "Whoever said you couldn't paint this?"

Zayn scoffed, "I wouldn't. Someone already had the idea, I believe it's called stealing if I took their idea and said it was my own."

Liam shook his head, "I believe you." He turned his head, "Are there other rooms?"

"Plenty." Zayn looked to the two doorways leading into more modern art things.

"Lead the way."

 

Zayn went to move, and when Liam reached out to grab onto him his hand grabbed Zayn's wrist. Zayn's hand when frozen to the touch, but he didn't pull out of his hold. Neither did Liam. Both moving along the rooms, Zayn explained the painting and sculptures to Liam and sometimes Liam would make jokes that it looked weird in his head. Zayn was completely honest with him that it didn't look entirely pleasant in real life either. By the time they got back to the line, Harry and Louis were to the front of the tables and waiting for Liam and Zayn to get back.

 

When they joined for the leisure walking around, they kept their distance from Liam and Zayn and watched the two interact. Sharing secret looks at each other, they both knew that it was a blossoming relationship. Liam was blind, literally and figuratively. Clasping his hand onto Zayn's wrist when they moved and even stood still as Zayn explained the exhibits, they remained in a state of mind that it was complete friendly. But in their hearts - they knew it wasn't true.


	18. Chapter 18

After the museum, they all went to a small ice-cream shop down the road and they sat in the Clinton community garden they'd found around the corner. Liam and Zayn sat at a bench, sides an inch apart from touching but their knees and feet did. They smiled and laughed at little stories they'd told as Harry and Louis also sat on a bench across the way, a circular bush hiding them from view but their voices could be heard still. Zayn smiled down at his cup of ice-cream, and Liam scooped up some and savored the flavor.

 

Watching Liam silently, Zayn knew it was wrong to look at Liam secretly - but in a way, he couldn't help it. He looked to the lavender colored hydrangeas feet away to his right, and to the small swing under a vine and leaf makeshift roof. The small park was peaceful, and beautiful. Smelling like fresh dirt, and the flower pedals all getting to Zayn's head - but in the most delightful ways. He looked back to Liam, who thumbed at the corner of his mouth to get some ice-cream off.

 

"Hey Li?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head to Zayn.

Zayn paused, "Don't you wish you could - see? Sometimes?"

"I can see. Just not - visually."

"But - do you wish sometimes?"

He swayed, "Well, yeah. But - I've gotten so used to not seeing physically, that - I'm fine without it."

Zayn nodded. "Do you remember what things look like?"

"Some things." He let out a breath, "Like - I remember that the sky is mainly blue most of the time, and the clouds are different shades of grey or sometimes even lighter. So much that it's white." He shrugged, "I remember the grass is green, and depending on the length - it's scratchy, and definitely not on my list of things to lay on." He joked, Zayn laughed. He smiled, "But - other than basic things like that - no. I don't remember."

Zayn frowned. "That's - sad."

"I know." Liam shrugged, "But it's alright. I've got all the sight I can see in my head." He smiled, "That's all I really need sometimes."

"What about other times?"

"Other times - well, I wish I could see. So, I can remember what the birds look like, or what I'm eating exactly. Or what Bandit even looks like." He scoffed, "I don't even know what he looks like, and some times I just get so worked up that I," he paused, cooling himself down, "I don't know what to do sometimes. That I can't physically see, I can't tell where things are without using my cane or Bandit, or even my own hands. I don't know what things are half the time without people telling me that it's a book or it's a scarf or jacket." He sighed, "Some times it sucks."

Zayn stared.

"It's like - having someone's hands over your eyes for a long time. And no matter what, they won't drop their hands. You can't see, and you can't move without the fear of knocking something over, or hurting yourself, or crashing into people." He shook his head, "Sometimes - I get mad when people help me. I just want to do something on my own for once, like cook a proper meal - all by myself. Or - wear my clothes without someone sewing on things or making any modifications to tell me I'm wearing the right color or something." He looked down, "Some times - I just want to sit, and do nothing because I feel completely and utterly - _useless."_

Zayn frowned, more of a pout as he felt bad for Liam.

"I know I'm not, I'm not useless. But some times - I can't help but feel like I am. Like I'm weighing people down, they can't live their lives without having to worry if I'll be okay on my own. Or that I'll be safe while they go out to try and be happy with themselves for once." He sighed, "I'm tired of it sometimes." He mumbled. The birds ahead flew by and Harry and Louis continued talking to each other on the other side of the small park.

"Li?" Zayn said lightly, Liam lifted his head, and turned to him. "I know it's okay to feel like shit sometimes but - you're not as worthless as you think you are." He paused, "You don't drag people down and stop them from living. Sure, people care and worry for you. But you're not a burden to us. You're a blessing because you make us smile and laugh, and let us see a different way in some one else's shoes for once. You're anything but a burden, - you're amazing."

 

Liam's face twitched in a sorrowful smile, and before Zayn knew it he was being leaned on by Liam. Liam discarded his cup on the bench behind him, and pressed his face into the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn quickly put aside his cup, and wrapped an arm around Li's back as he could hear the light sniffle of Liam's nose and the trembling lips against his shoulder. He soothed circles into Liam's back and shoulder calmingly, sitting there with an armful of Liam, and not a care in the world. He didn't care for the birds in the trees singing, or the hydrangeas dancing as the wind came by, or the vine covered swing. He realized he didn't need all that anymore, he realized the reality world wasn't important to him anymore.

 

The blind man in his arms was the world that was most important to him now. Nothing would change that.


	19. Chapter 19

_The saddest part of a broken heart isn't the ending, so much as the start. It was hard to tell just how I fell._

 

Zayn listened to the song with a smoke between his lips as he stroked the brush across his paint board, a splash of colors outside an outline of black, carefully painting around the drawing he'd kept white. Going back to his pallet resting in a mess on the card board he'd put to use after they'd held his stuff to bring over from Boston, looking back to the painting in little waving motions he carefully drew the color away from the outline. Art was a way of escape, the music loud in the room as the morning sun looked in from the window. A light breeze from the open window as the room was cluttered with boards and old paintings, old drawings he'd thought about throwing out or maybe keeping.

 

A poster on the wall about the Museum of Art's opening modern artists competition he wanted to enter in but didn't have the money, or presentable art to enter. They'd clear rooms with the old modern things, and put the artist's new art - or whom ever would sign up. He was sure enough that by the time he made up his mind that someone would beat him to the hundreds of open slots they'd look through, and break down to the top fifty, then the top twenty, and then the top ten. He'd surely be pushed out of the slot at the top fifty.

 

Pushing the thought out of mind, he focused on painting. He tapped the ashes onto the floor with a small cough as he changed colors with the same brush and came out with a clash of vibrant and dark colors, an effect that looked beautiful and just perfect.

 

He continued painting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! For the first time in forever, work's actually caused me pain. My legs are sore, and I'm just glad to be home without the internet connection being sucky again. All I needed was to restart the computer, and it was pronto. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter updates. :)

Liam heard a knock on his door and Bandit got up, giving the door a bark at before Liam pushed him aside and listened. "Who is it?"

"Uh, it's me. Zayn."

Liam unlocked the door, and Bandit shoved his face between the crack of the door to get to Zayn first. That attention stealer.

Zayn chuckled, reaching down to pat Bandit on the head. "See you missed me, Bandit." He mumbled, and looked back to Liam who had his glasses else where. "Hi."

Liam smiled, "Hi." He paused, "Was that for the dog or me?"

"That was for you."

Liam laughed, "Alright." Zayn smiled, and put his hands in his pockets. "How're you doing?"

"I'm alright, been busy - moving around the apartment and what not. You?"

"I'm alright. I slept a bit wrong this morning, got a stiff shoulder but I'm alright now." He smiled, giving his shoulder a pat.

"That's good." He went silent a moment, but Liam knew he didn't leave because the floor board creaked before his door. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight? I was wondering - if you'd like to maybe join me for dinner? It gets a little too quiet in my apartment sometimes."

Liam chuckled, "I understand the feeling." He said. "Uh, sure. Hope I don't have to bring anything. I don't really think I'm qualified to cook."

Zayn shook his head, "No, no. You don't have to bring anything. My treat, my guest. Bandit's welcome over too, considering he'd always sticking his nose in my doorway a couple times."

"I'm sorry about that." Liam said.

"No, it's alright. New places and new adventures, he's learned well." He clapped his hands lightly, "So, my place? Maybe around seven? It'll give me time to think of something to make." He chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to go and think beyond something, just make me some pizza and I'll be happy." He smiled, "As simple as that."

"Alright. - Oh, right. Do you have any allergies to any foods or-?"

"Nope. Nuts, berries, - I can eat 'em."

"Good." He said in relief, "I'll get going then, I have to clean up some equipment I left out. The paint'll dry if I don't."

"You were painting?"

"Uh, yeah." He said slowly, coming back to the facing Liam. "Something small. I thought it'd be good to clear my head a bit."

"A lot on your mind?"

"Yeah, lately I found it hard to have a clear mind about things."

"Oh," Liam said sadly, "I hope it doesn't bother you so much, wouldn't want you to get stressed out about it."

Zayn stared, "The contrary really," he turned for his door. "I'll see you then." He said, opening his door.

"Yeah. Bye."

Liam waved and closed the door behind him, Bandit rushing back to the couch where he was chewing his bone, and sitting by Liam's side. Liam sat down, and stroked Bandit's fur, leaning his head back on the couch like he'd been doing before. Thinking about the dinner and how kind Zayn was for inviting him over, he smiled, and it was the warmest of smiles that could be taken as fondness.


	21. Chapter 21

Seven o'clock came by and Zayn almost forgot how Liam could be so smart sometimes, that he'd managed the simplest thing but making it look so breathable-y easy. Opening his door to Liam, and Bandit in on by his side as he held onto his collar just in case Zayn had let him in and let Bandit go after Zayn said he'd closed all his doors just in case Bandit wanted to run about. Having Liam sat in the living room was such a different thing than when he'd sat on the couch, the apartment wasn't alone for once, and the simple thing as that was almost strange. Zayn was finishing off making dinner as Liam listened to his music he had playing from his Bluetooth speaker, and kept his eyes closed.

 

He figured that he didn't really need his glasses if he were inside and around Zayn, Zayn didn't mind him casually opening his eyes every once in a while. Or at least he didn't say anything about it. Liam was lost in his own little world when Zayn finished up his dinner, and had even made dessert for once in his life. When they sat around the small two chair table in the kitchen, Bandit under Zayn's chair, Liam fell in love with the five cheese alfredo that Zayn had cooked up. The flat spaghetti not so much, but the flavoring and spices from scratch in labeled bottles he'd gotten from the store and minced and cut.

 

Liam nodded, his head. "This is amazing." He mumbled, poking for another forkful. "I love it."

Zayn chuckled, "I'm glad you did. It's a family little recipe, better than the store bought."

"Then - you're family has to be a amazing and make a restaurant somewhere. I'd got there every day."

Zayn laughed. "To be honest, I have a fifth cousin who did, a small diner for the mornings when the trucks would come in, but it's a pit stop up in Maine."

"You've got my weeks notice, I'm moving to Maine." He joked, and they laughed. "You learned how to cook from your family?"

"Yeah. We were all bunched together in a house, and I guess the only time we got along is when we were helping to make dinner. I guess it was my mom's way of family counseling us secretly in her little way."

Liam smiled, "Well, she did a good job cooking and teaching. This is amazing. Not even Harry makes stuff this good, and he's been to a year in culinary school."

"Why a year?"

"He didn't like it, so he dropped out. But he learned some good things, like bakery goods and prep for meals. All those fancy things they'd teach." He reached for his water, and again did Zayn push it into his hand direction, and Liam found it.

"Did Louis go to college?"

"No, he didn't really find it that important. If he did though, he said he'd go to the university up in Harlem."

"Harlem?"

"In upper Manhattan. Sorry."

"It's alright. - Why'd he go there?"

"Well, it's an art school. Columbia University, School of Arts. He's always loved things like broadways, musicals, plays. He loves them still, and sometimes he'd talk about up coming plays and sound so happy about it. We talk with him about putting some money aside for him, so he could go to uni. But he says it's a waste of time, plus - it's time away from being with Harry and me."

"He really cares about you. - I mean, not that it's a bad thing. It's just - nice that you have people to look after you and make sure everything's alright. With them and you."

"Yeah." Liam said in a sigh, and continued eating.

"Why say it like that?"

He waved his fork about, "About the whole - helping thing."

"Oh." Zayn nodded, "Yeah. I get it." They went silent, enjoying their food, and talking here and there. When the food was done, Zayn said he'd check on the dessert.

"You made dessert?" Liam said in surprise. "Why would you want to fatten me up?"

Zayn laughed, "There's this recipe I wanted to try, my mom's only made it once or twice when I was little. I wanted to see if I could make it as good." He pulled the tray from the oven, and set it on the cutting board. "Guess I did the recipe just right."

 

The Apple crumble came out just right, golden brown, smells like cinnamon, and the best apple smell in the world. Warm and flaking, he scooped up pieces for him and Liam. Both enjoying it, they laughed as the crumble would fall from their forks and make a mess of the table. Telling each other stories about how Liam, when he was younger, would do silly things with his sisters like the time he let them pick out his Halloween outfit, and he'd gone out as a girl one Halloween. Or how Zayn once got caught reading a book in a private place, just because he wanted somewhere quiet. His mom was confused but not happy about it.

 

They laughed until the crumble was gone, and the smell of the apples still rested in the air. The living room was warming, and their light laughter, and talking would carry on until they were both droopy eyed, and warmly smiling. Their feet tangled together on the couch, facing each other with their backs against the arm rests, and heads against the back of the couch. Zayn blinked at Liam, and Liam inhaled and exhaled slowly like he was relaxed.

 

"Li?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, voice low and quiet.

"What was the best memory you remember - from before you went blind?"

There was silence, but Liam opened his eyes lightly. "I don't really have the best memory from when I was able to see."

"Why?"

He shrugged slowly, "When I was going blind, I was trouble in school. I'd have these black outs for a bit, and then I'd be able to see after. I had these massive headaches because my eyes were so sensitive to the light, and I had to be on medication for the headaches and some health problems." His hand dropped by his side where Zayn's foot rested by his knee, his fingertips lightly drawing the tiniest of swirls into his ankle. "As a kid, I had an iron deficiency in my bones. I wasn't making enough iron, and I remember just - having pain all the time when I walked, or when I moved. Sometimes I couldn't get up, and I wouldn't go to school because of it."

Zayn stared at Liam's eyes, cast down because he kept his head down.

"Then there was the worst part - Retinitis pigmentosa. The slow time it took before I was actually blind was the worse part." He shook his head, "I don't know what was worse though - knowing I was going blind or my mom knowing I was going blind first. I remember me telling her one day, and for the rest of the day she was just - sulking. I think it hurt her more that she couldn't keep me healthy and safe, and that her only, and youngest child would end out with problems unlike her first and second born daughters." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "When I lost my eye sight for the first time, I only remember one thing - and it was this," he chuckled, "It was my Batman figurine. The one with the cape flowing out behind him, and he's standing all macho, fists all balled up. I believed that he would save me, and I wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

"What was it?"

Liam shrugged. "I think it was a - Schleich Batman action figure." He nodded, "And it was cool." He smiled.

Zayn chuckled, "Where is it now?"

"Ah." He waved it off, "My mom put it away a long time ago. I think she actually sold it somewhere, so she could pay for my hospital bills. Then again - I didn't mind anyways. I knew she was trying to help me, so - I didn't care for the things anymore."

Zayn nodded, looking to the time on the wall. It was close to twelve in the morning. "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

Liam sighed, "Yeah." He rubbed the corner of his eye, and sunk deeper into the couch though. "Sadly."

"Don't you think you should head home then?"

Liam was reluctant. The room was warm and smelt sweet, he was on the couch practically laying down, and he was having the best conversations with someone who he could trust to keep between them. Of course he didn't want to leave, and as important was the rest of the world - Zayn didn't want to move from the spot either. Zayn nudged his leg again with his foot, and Liam sighed slowly.

"You'd wake me up in the morning."

"Not early enough." Zayn chuckled, sitting up, and putting his feet on the floor. Bandit lifting his tired eyes as well, but didn't lift his head. "Come on." He tapped Liam's knee, and Liam hung his head back on the arm rest with a groan. Zayn laughed.

"I wouldn't ever bother you when you're comfortable." Liam grumbled, sitting up.

"We wouldn't know, now would we. Besides, - when I get comfortable, I don't really stay down for a long while."

"I realized." Liam stood, crashing shoulders with Zayn from being too close. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Bandit followed towards the door, and unknown to the room, Liam had to walk close so when Zayn opened the door he could find it as well. Liam turned in the doorway, and Bandit walked past him. "Thank you for dinner. It was amazing."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming by, I think another day to myself would've drove me crazy with all the painting and music alone."

"That's right. Did you find any inspiration yet from the museum?"

"I don't think I actually found a piece there that inspired me really."

"Oh."

"Not that it was a bad place or anything, people had a lot or colors and ideas - but it was great to go there and look around to other people's things."

"Oh, well, that's good." Liam smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah. - All there is to look at now are the other museums around."

"Sounds like a plan." Liam smiled. "You'd bring me along?"

"Oh, well, uh. I was-."

Liam reached out to pat Zayn's arm, and laughed. "I was just kidding. You don't have to bring me anyways. I've gotten enough places to go that are a load of fun."

Zayn smiled. No matter what, Liam always had an enthusiastic saying about everything. Zayn was inspired about that to be the same as him one day.

"Anyways, I should get going to bed. It's probably really late."

"It is. Morning already."

"Sheesh, who would've thought." He smiled, giving a wave. "Goodnight then, I won't hold you up any more." He turned for his door, and reaching out to find the door and wall he unlocked the door and still didn't hear the door close behind him.

"Goodnight." Zayn called, Bandit already pushing into Liam's apartment to get to his water and bed.

Liam smiled, looking over his shoulder as he walked inside. "Goodnight." He said again, hearing Zayn's door close and lock as he did the same. Heading to bed, he sunk into the sheets and couldn't help but feel relieved by the cool sheets and soft pillows. It didn't match up to how comfortable Zayn's couch had been, or the light and soft smell of his cologne, or the very faint smell of smoke rubbed into the fabric. It didn't match up, but he settled for the lonely bed anyways.


	22. Chapter 22

" _There is a smile of love, and there is a smile of deceit, and there is a smile of smiles, in which these two smiles meet. And there is a frown of hate, and there is a frown of disdain, and there is a frown of frowns, which you strive to forget in vain. For it sticks in the heart's deep core, and it sticks in the deep back bone, and no smile that ever was smil'd, but only one smile alone. In that the twist the cradle and grave, it only once smiled can be, but when it once is smil'd, there is an end to all misery._ "

Liam blinked behind his glasses, thinking. " _The Smile._ "

"By who?"

He was silent, looking down at the counter, and tapped his chin with his index finger. "I don't know." He smiled.

"William Blake."

"He wrote the _Sick Rose!"_ He smacked his own forehead. "Damn it."

Lauren laughed, flipping another page. "Another one?"

"No, I'm done." He put his head on the counter.

"Done? You never turn down another poem." She stared, "What's up with you?"

He shrugged. "I don't even know."

"Okay, then." She popped up, "Good news!"

"What?"

She bit her lip. "I talked with the guys who own the place next door, and he said he was looking forward to a meeting so we could talk it over face to face." She cheered.

"So, there's a chance we have an expansion?"

"Yes!"

"This is great!"

She clasped their hands together. "I know! And he said if the meeting goes well, he'll think about it, and he's planning on giving us help moving, some donation money for new furniture and shelves, and even our own website!"

Liam laughed, feeling and hearing Lauren jump around on the other side of the counter as she squealed like they were thirteen again. The twenty five years old was pretty much a little girl with a high collection of books, but no one would admit it. "This is amazing."

"It is." She held their hands tighter. "We need to celebrate."

"Why? We haven't officially gotten the other side."

"I know! But - I have a feeling. We're going to get it, and there'll be window seats, and bean bags, and small tables and high chairs for readers. A wider range of books in the Young Adult novel section and Science Fiction. Kids are crazy about those books." She smiled at Liam brightly, "This is going to be amazing. I can tell."

"I'm really proud of you."

"Of me?" She put their hands in a mesh of a pile, "I'm proud of us. You help me be sane and help bring the customers around, and I order the books, and basically do nothing. I'm proud of you!"

"We can be proud of each other." He laughed.

"Yes! Yes! And to celebrate - we need to have dinner." She poured, "Please. Please, oh, please. Harry and Louis can come along with. We just need to have a night of freedom, and happiness. And wine, lots of it." She laughed. "Please?"

He sighed. "What ever made me unable to say no to you?"

She laughed. "I put a spell on you." She walked around the counter, suffocating him in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "You're the best-est. Really. I wouldn't be here in this shop if it weren't for you."

He patted her arms around his neck, "Don't flatter me so much. I get narcissist when you do."

She laughed, patting his chest. "I'll keep that in mind for next time. - I'm going to head around and stock up books. Harry and Lou should be around, right? It's about six."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, if I miss you then - have a great night."

"I will." He smiled, and she was off towards the shelves. Moving around the counter to the stool, the front door opened with a jingle and Bandit got up from the floor to say hello. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi."

The vibrating voice reverberated back to him, and he started to glow even more. "Zayn." He sighed happily. "What're you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind me coming by. I crashed into Harry at the store, and he said he was coming to pick you up. So, - I said I would come by. To walk you home."

"Oh." Liam smiled.

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Let me just put my things together." He said, grabbing his book off the counter and his backpack on the floor.

Lauren came in sight, and she gave Zayn a smile. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Lauren, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Lauren. She runs this place."

"Hi." She said, shaking his hand.

"So, you're Lauren?"

"Yeah?" She looked to Liam, "I am."

"I'm sorry. Liam's told me about you some times, and how you do things for him sometimes. Like with the books and all."

She laughed, patting Liam as he passed with Bandit's leash in hand. "Oh, I didn't know he talked about me. Didn't think there was much to talk about."

"Hush. There's plenty to talk about with you." Liam clipped Bandit's leash to his collar, and stood up. "Did you know that Lauren ran in the 2008 marathon in Boston and won in 15th place?"

"Really? That's amazing." Zayn smiled.

"Yeah, well. It's been years. I don't have it left in me to run that much."

"You should see her though, running. She's got it on camera, her sister shot it."

Lauren laughed. "Please, don't."

Liam smiled, turning to Zayn. "You ready to go?"

"You're walking home?"

"Yeah. Zayn lives across from me now, moved in about a month ago now."

"You did? Oh, I didn't know. You seem like you got right in already. You found the right crowd to hang around too." She gestured to Liam.

"Ah, he's alright." Zayn joked, and Liam laughed. "There isn't anyone else I'd rather have become friends with than this guy."

"Bandit, maybe." Liam joked, and they laughed. Bandit loved everyone, Zayn especially. "Alright, we better get going. See you on Wednesday."

"Alright. Bye! It was nice meeting you Zayn."

"You too." Zayn said, holding the door open as Liam walked out.

 

Liam waited until Zayn's shoulder brushed his and they were walking. At corners of the streets, he would feel Zayn put his shoulder first and stop as if he were reassuring the boundaries of the sidewalk. Liam didn't feel the slightest bit of aggravation when he would do so, if it were anyone else - he would have said something, but the lightest contact of his arm was a reassuring and friendly reminder that he was there, and that he was letting him walk his own way. Whether he followed behind him or beside him, he was giving a choice between walking on his own or keeping at Zayn's side.

 

Coming to a small intersection of the street, their hands brushed when they stopped walking, and Liam didn't move his hand away.

"I'm sorry." Zayn said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay." Liam chuckled. "You made me dinner, so I think it's alright to hold my hand now." He joked.

Zayn knew he was joking, but his voice was still lodged in his throat and he couldn't find himself calming his nervousness and jitters. He made a nervous, little laugh and the walking man turned on as they crossed the street together.

"So? Did you paint anything today?"

"Uh, - no." He cleared his throat. "Nothing new."

"That's a shame." He smiled, "I wish I could see what you draw. I bet it's amazing."

Zayn glanced at him, "It really is."

Liam smiled. "You'll tell me about it though, right? What it looks like?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. You're my eyes." He nudged.

Zayn smiled. "I'm your eyes?"

"Yeah. You help me see. I don't know what my life was before you, but it was blank and horrible."

"I don't think it was horrible." He shrugged. "Every artist has a painting they don't like, but they don't _hate_ it. They move on to make better things, another man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Well, well, look at you Mr. Corny Jokes over here."

Zayn chuckled.

"You're starting to sound like Harry. God. I love the kid, but his puns are horrible."

"They are?"

Liam nodded.

"I'll have to hear them for myself then."

"You'll regret your life, and then I'll tell you _I told you so."_ He teased.

"Alright then." He smiled. "Make that a bet. If I do hate it, then I'll do what you ask for a day. But if I find them funny, - I get to take care of Bandit a day."

"Do I get a say in this?"

Zayn laughed, "Deal or no deal man, it's simple."

"You're so on." He pushed, and they laughed like kids again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. I think I'm going to leave it off right there, wouldn't want to spoil what's next. I don't even know what's next, I haven't looked or thought about it. Anyways, I should get going anyways. I started this project that I allowed myself two years to create, it's making the Winter Soldier bionic arm. I'm going to make prototypes and hopefully I'm going to not use the two years entirely for this project, but I want it to be perfect and awesome. :) Maybe I'll be Bucky for an anime convention in the next years. Who knows.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Tough week, went to work this week for two days and summed up about a good ten hours. It's been quite some time since I've updated, so here's an update. :)

"So, then I picked up the mess and told the guy I was sorry. But then he was blabbering about, saying that he was going to tell the manager on me and this and that." Louis angered, pacing around before the couch.

Liam sat, chewing on some chips Harry gave him before heading into the shower, and listened.

"And even after the boss came out, the guy was talking all this smack. And I was standing _right there_." He shook his head, "Can you believe this guy?"

"I think you're making this something big, and you're working yourself up about it. It's not a deal." Liam said.

"The guy didn't think so." He muttered "He's nothing but a big bag of dicks. And you can go tell him I said that."

"Lou, I can't even see him."

"You wouldn't want to. He's as ugly as an arse." He paced.

"I think you should sit down, Louis. Calm down a bit?"

"I'll show you _calm_." He grumbled still pacing back and forth in his work shirt.

Harry came around the corner, "I heard Louis." He said, and he met eyes with Louis' pink face and neck from anger. "What happened?"

"Work." Liam summed up, and Louis huffed.

"Some arse had the audacity to talk smack in front of me. You don't know how bad I wanted to just-." He built up and Harry reached out, dancing his fingers over the collar of Louis' shirt.

"It's alright now. Okay?" He said lightly, pulling Louis under his arm and kissing his forehead. "Don't get so worked up. You get all light headed and headaches and you get frown lines. Frown lines don't look good on you." He sat down, bringing him down with him.

Liam continued eating his chips silently, a big family sized bag that Harry shoved in his lap saying he'd get something to eat after for them when Louis would get home from work at the coffee shop.

 

Now sitting there - there were more important things going on. Like Louis' anger and fits, and Holly hissing at Bandit for sitting too close. Harry had always had a way with Louis that amazed Liam entirely. When times like this happened and Louis was close to throwing something out the window, Harry was to the rescue. Like insulin he was regulating his anger, and putting him back to the old Louis who always clung to Harry's side and loved the attention he gave. Harry would do his magic, and Louis would shut up and stop bickering before he gave himself a headache. Or Harry for that matter. Liam didn't know how he did it, but it truly was awfully amazing.

 

When Harry's arm clapped around Liam's shoulder and pulled him in, he was not ready for it. But he was squished against Harry's side, and Louis on his other side was twice as suffocated together. They both groaned to the paining grip the friendly giant had, Liam swore that if Harry's love was sized up - it compare to the star called _UY Scuti_. He laughed something that sounded like a giggle, and squeezed them for extra measure. They groaned.

 

"You're hurting my back, H." Louis groaned.

"I can't breathe much." Liam said.

"Oh, stop complaining." Harry said, rubbing their backs. "Just enjoy our little moment. We barely have a moment to ever sit together and talk."

"I've been here two times for dinner this week, and it's only Monday." Liam said, and Harry shushed him.

"You should cook for once." Louis grumbled.

"Hey, you, shut up." Harry barked, but it was blank. "It's a pleasure having Liam over our home. Bandit too."

Bandit looked up at them, but was more intrigued by the cat in front of him who gave a quick get away while he was distracted.

"Are you sure I don't bother you guys?"

"No," Harry pinched Louis' arm and he yelped. "He was just playing around. You don't bother us, you never do." He rubbed his back, "Beside, who am I going to read books with and go on coffee dates with?" He joked.

"Of course. You're always on dates with Liam, why don't you marry him already?" Louis rolled his eyes, and Harry laughed. Wrapping his arms around Louis, he kissed his head.

"I think I've already found someone to marry. And his last name is _Tomlinson_." He smiled, "It'll be my last name one day."

"Saps." Liam mumbled, rolling up his bag and putting it on the coffee table.

Harry burrowed his face in Louis' hair, watching Liam sit back, and listen to the peaceful silence for a bit.

"The silence is creeping me out." Louis said suddenly.

"I quite like it." Harry stated, and Liam agreed. "Anyways, what're we making for dinner?"

"We haven't even had supper." Louis said.

"You're right. - Liam, any favorites?"

"What about me? We always have a _Liam's favorite food night_ , what about me?" Louis bickered.

"Next time." Harry patted his arm, and gave him a pinch when he hissed in aggravation.

Liam smiled.

"Oh!" Harry popped up, "I have an idea!"

"Will you tell us before you go and die of happiness?" Louis snorted.

"We can have dinner with Zayn!"

Liam's heart dropped. "What?" Him and Louis said.

"Yeah! We can have dinner with him, and get to know him a bit more. He's already Liam's friend, it would hurt to get to know him and become friends." He smiled. "It'll be fun."

"What if he's busy?" Louis asked.

"No, we shouldn't intrude-."

"It'll be fun!" Harry stood up, pulling Louis' hands to stand him up. "I'll go get my special plate of food ready, and a salad, then we'll go by."

"Harry, no. Come on-."

"What's the worry?" Harry asked, "If he's uncomfortable with it or he's busy, then we'll just have dinner at your apartment. Just the three of us. Sounds okay?"

Liam sighed, "Yeah." The corner of his lip tipped up as he pressed his lips together. "Alright."

"Great." Harry looked to Louis, "Take a shower. You smell like coffee." He kissed him chaste on the lips, and turned for the kitchen. "You have an hour or I'm leaving without you!"

Louis scoffed. "I can't deal with him." He said shaking his head, heading for the hall.

"Neither can I." He mumbled to himself, sitting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A family gathering? How exciting. :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

To be honest, Harry and Louis were like the embarrassing parents he never had. Louis was his father who'd make the most inappropriate comments and jokes at the wrong time, and he was loud, and always bringing up moments Liam wanted to keep hidden forever. Then there was Harry, his forever loving, and sometimes too passionate mother. Harry was there to wipe the corners of his mouth, hold his hand crossing the streets, and make sure he had his jacket for when it would rain later. But together? They were an equivalent to one, super, mega embarrassing parent.

 

So when they shoved Liam in the back seat of the car with the food plates, and strapped him in - he knew he was in for a hell of a lot of trouble. Talking about the dinner they'd have and how they'd approach Zayn, and all that kept bothering him was that - what if Zayn was busy or he wasn't home? What if he was taking a nap? People took naps at seven. What if he's sleeping? When they got there, they abandoned all plans, and Liam listened as Harry went on ahead and just knocked.

 

The loud music beyond the door continued, and he knocked a bit louder. The music went low, and moments after the door opened. Zayn stood there in a white tee shirt and jeans, a paint mark across his hair line, and his finger tips still fresh with paint. "Uh. Hi?"

"Hi." Harry beamed, "Are you busy?"

"Uh," Zayn glanced inside to the apartment, his panel on the couch just finishing up drying the black water color. "Not really." He looked back, Liam and Louis by the door as Louis opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Liam." He called.

Liam smiled, giving a little wave. "Hi." And he headed into his apartment.

Zayn smiled, but was drawn back to Harry's world. "So, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Zayn stared. "Tonight?"

"Yes, you're not busy, right? Did you have dinner already?"

"I didn't even realize the time. I've been here all day, music and all."

"I guess it'd be good to come out of hiding then." Harry joked. "Well, if you do plan on joining us, we'll leave the door open for you and the food warm. I hope you don't mind chicken for dinner."

"No, not at all." He waved off. "I'll just - clean up and change."

Harry nodded, glancing at the paint mark. "And the - paint." He pointed at Zayn's forehead, "Got some on your face."

"Oh." Zayn touched his forehead, smearing a little more on his forehead. "I probably look like an idiot."

"It's alright. You're devoted to your work, that's all that counts." He laughed, walking backwards for Liam's apartment door left open by him. "We'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Sure." Zayn nodded. "I'll be over after I shower."

Harry nodded, giving Zayn a bright smile before closing the door. Liam not far from it. "So? What'd he say?"

Harry wrung his arm around his shoulder. "He's just got to shower, then he'll be over." He laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. He's just - funny." He shook his shoulder. "Come on, help me set the table." He headed into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impressionable Harry? What do you think about Harry's expression towards Zayn? Do you think he's taken a liking of him?


	25. Chapter 25

"So? You paint a lot?" Harry asked when the food had been served and they were sat around the small table, Louis and Harry sitting on one side while Zayn and Liam sat on the other. Bandit not far from poking his nose at Zayn's ankle under Liam's and Zayn's chair.

"Not really. I've never actually used paint before." He looked between Louis and Harry, feeling like he were dating Liam and they were his parents for some reason. "I don't have any experience with professional painting, but I've been trying to give it a shot lately."

"That's nice." Harry smiled, and Zayn smiled back. "And you found lots of inspiration?"

"Not a lot. But just a few things."

"Like what?" Louis asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes I get inspired from the world around us or just the simple things."

Louis nodded, going back to eating his food. "Have you been in any competition or event for painting and drawing?"

"No, but there's this one coming up. I kind of want to sign up for it."

Liam perked up. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's in the Modern art museum." He shrugged looking to Harry and Louis again, "I figured if I wanted to start anywhere, that I should start with the show case and shows then maybe try to find a small fund towards getting into art school."

"Around here?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I live here so I don't want to end up moving again and spending all that money. I was planning on using the money to buy some more art supplies and then open up a savings account for college."

"Like what? I thought you would have a lot of supplies." Liam mumbled.

"Not all of it. I want to also try some spray painting maybe, get into a style with that. And I haven't got an easel."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm planning on buying one when next month's rent passes. And when I get a job somewhere. It'll be rough though."

"You'll get through and find a job somewhere. Maybe interior design or logo design. On billboards and shirts maybe."

"Maybe." Zayn said, drinking his water. He shrugged, "I mean, what ever happens happens. I'll go with it."

"What about this art competition at the museum?" Liam asked.

"Well, it's in a month actually. But if I sign up now, I might still make it into the auctions and slots. They have it set up so if someone drops out or something, another person on the list fills it in. The list opens up this week end. The admission fee is eighty dollars, and I have some money set aside if I do decide to apply."

"I think you should sign up for it." Liam said.

"I don't know." He trailed off.

"Come on, you're art couldn't be that bad. I bet," Harry leaned on his elbows, "That your art is amazing."

"I wanna see some of this. I bet it's sick." Louis added.

"It's not finished."

"It's probably still amazing." Harry smiled. "Would you mind showing me something?"

"Now?"

"No, after dinner."

Zayn looked hesitant.

"You don't have to." Harry leaned closer, holding his hand against his mouth to cover from Louis. "You can just show it to me. Louis doesn't need to see it."

"Hey!" Louis frowned. "I want to see it too."

"Pish posh, you'll see it another time. Me and Zayn are bonding."

Zayn smiled at Harry's wide and playful smile, he laughed, patting Louis' leg when he grumbled something under his breath. When Louis and Harry were talking to each other a bit, Liam nudged Zayn and turned to him.

"You never told me about the museum." Liam said.

"Eh, I don't know about it myself." He shrugged.

"But, that's a big thing. I think you should go for it."

"You think so?" Zayn stared.

"Yeah. I don't know what you draw, but you have to be an amazing artist. The way you describe things, I think it's amazing. You should do it."

Zayn couldn't take his eyes off of Liam's face for a moment, but he looked to his plate. "I don't know, I just - don't like the feeling of tightness in my chest when I think of getting kicked out in the top fifty."

"To every down there's an up." He said. "Even if you lose, you at least got your art up, and tried. Not every one's perfect."

Zayn then couldn't look away, even if he willed himself hard enough or pinched himself. He couldn't look away, something always brought him to look amazed at Liam. He noticed the watching look in the corner of his eyes from Harry, and he dropped his gaze while his ears were turning red. "I'll think about it for a bit."

"Before this week end?"

"Yeah." He glanced to Harry, and Harry's shit eating grin said so many things. He stared down.

"Great." Liam reached over, shaking Zayn's shoulder, and leaving his hand on the chair.

 

For the rest of the dinner, they spoke about art and music and Broadway's that Louis absolutely loved to death. When it became late, Harry called it quits and grabbed their things. Saying goodbye to each other, he promised that they'd have dinner again sometime and Zayn agreed. When Zayn closed the door, he went back to the living room where Liam was droopy eyed and leaning his head into the couch like he could fall asleep right there. Zayn walked over, tapping Liam's arm, and Liam turned his head.

 

"Hey, I should probably head back home. You look about ready to fall asleep." He smiled.

"That chicken was delicious, and now it's bringing me to a blissful and peaceful sleep." He mumbled.

Zayn chuckled, "Should you get up and lock the door after me or -?"

"I'm just going to sleep here." He mumbled.

"I don't think that'd be the best solution, you'd wake up with a sore back."

"If you're so sure, then bring my bed to me." He said.

"How about I bring you to bed instead of the bed to you." He laughed, patting Liam's arm.

"Oh, I was totally serious about the not moving part." Liam chuckled.

"Come on." Zayn sighed, pulling Liam by his wrists up and slung his arms over his back and shoulders as they walked zombie like down the hall. "Who knew food could be your enemy?"

"To be honest, any thing Harry makes is enough to make me sleep. I say it's the love he puts into it. Turns me sappy and tired." He joked, breath fanning over the back of Zayn's neck.

"I say - you don't get enough sleep." Zayn pushed open the door at the end of the hall, the apartment just like his. He passed the lights and headed for the bed. Liam behind him with his arms over Zayn's shoulders was slumped to his back, and his head resting on his own arm.

"I get sleep."

"That doesn't prove it enough." Zayn turned, dropping Liam's arms and Liam sat back on the bed.

"I sleep for a good plus seven hours." He put his glasses on the bed side nightstand, "And I sleep an extra hour on days off."

"Such a difference." He teased.

"Alright Mr. Perfection over here. Bragging your heart out."

 

Zayn smiled, staring down at the way Liam's face was completely relaxed and his eyelids wouldn't flutter as much as he would expect. But his eyelashes were long, and curled against his cheeks. He looked beautiful with the hallway light glowing on one side of his face more than the other, and it was still beautiful. He wanted to reach out and cup his face, he wanted to press his lips to Liam's - just for one damn second. Liam's eyebrows furrowed and his eyelids flickered, not long before he opened his eyes, and the light brown color flashed against the hallway light.

 

"You alright?" Liam asked, reaching out and found Zayn still standing there. His fingers brushing Zayn's knee.

"Yeah. Just -," he gulped "Lost in my own world for a moment."

"You're not stressed out, right? I'd hate for that to happen to you." He frowned, "You work yourself too hard, and you need to just sit down for some time. I think you could use some time to yourself, and get away from the competition and the paintings."

 _Right there_. Right there Zayn could've kissed him so hard, hold him close, and never let go. The gods created Liam to make Zayn a better person, and he couldn't thank them enough to give him someone to love as well.

"Yeah. I should, I guess." He said, stepping away. "Should I just - leave the door open?"

"Well, I guess I should get around to locking it before I get to bed."

"Alright." He said, heading for the bedroom door and looking back. "Good night then."

Liam smiled, "Goodnight."

Zayn nodded, heading for the front door and his apartment. Opening his door, he stood there a while as the door closed and he contemplated a moment. Tapping his fingers against the door knob, he headed for his sketch book to draw another art piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat of the moment, sheesh. Leave a comment telling me if you think that Zayn's going to lose his strength and just kiss Liam already. :D That's it for the chapter spree over here. More to come this weekend. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. So I figured out a slight way to update. This summer I'm planning on maybe buying a laptop to make things easier on updating, but I also have work, and I said I would work on my health this summer. Everything's settled for the most part on this crazy ride I've been through in April, and I think we're settled now. But without further ado, enjoy the update. :)

"No, I think this color would look good on you." Harry held up a teal collared button up to Louis' frame, and Louis pushed it away.

"It'll look like a balloon animal."

"That doesn't even make sense, Lou."

"It does. I'm not wearing that."

"What color is it?" Liam asked from the bench a few feet from them, they were all in a suit store.

 

Harry's parents were hosting a little charity event up in Manchester in New Hampshire, and since it was a big thing for the state - Harry wanted Louis to come along for the sights and event. He didn't want to have to be alone to answer the interrogating questions of his family on why he wore that tux or who was his plus one. Harry's family knew he was dating, they knew he was dating some one named Louis Tomlinson as well - they just didn't know Louis' face. Harry was very secretive about that, and protective. And if they had anything to say, surely he would have some thing to say back to them face to face. It'd only be a good five hour drive there and back, but they were staying a night, and driving back the next day. They'd be back around noon with lunch, they told Liam. But they were also thinking of taking a plane, it would only take an hour.

 

"Blue." Louis said.

"It's teal." Harry corrected, "And it matches your eyes."

"Does not. I'm not wearing it."

"Stop acting like a baby, Lou. You're going to try it on and see how it fits."

Louis growled, and snatched the shirt from his hands. Not before Harry would kiss him, and reassure that they were not seriously fighting. Louis headed to the fitting room with the three shirts Harry handed him, and he sat down beside Liam. He sighed, and leaned his head on Liam's shoulder.

"I hope he doesn't do this on the ride there. Or at the event," he scoffed, "I'd hate my parent's questioning me if were having problems or not."

"It's natural to fight with your partner."

"They don't see that. All they see is words, they don't see things in tone and color. They're old fashioned." He put his hand on Liam's forearm, and Liam clasped his hand on top.

"You won't have problems. You guys are crazy about each other. Some thing's eventually will clash, and that's alright."

Harry smiled lightly. "Yeah. I know." He said lowly, and gave a light sigh. "Can I ask you something? Some thing really serious?" He turned to Liam in his seat, and Liam furrowed his brow.

"What?"

Harry held Liam's hand, "Okay. You can't tell Louis I'm telling you this, this stays between me and you. Right?"

"Of course. Is it something serious though? If it can hurt Louis, you know I can't go without telling him."

"No. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Never." He glanced over his shoulder to the changing rooms and then back to Liam. "Me and Louis have been together for - a while now, and I wanted to ask you if you think," he paused, "Do you think I should say - I love you to him?"

"Wait," Liam paused, "I thought you guys already went over this together?"

"No. We haven't actually said it to each other, but - I want to know if you think it's alright to say it? Besides, you've known him longer than I have."

"By a month or two."

"Still." He clasp Liam's hand tighter, "What do you think I should do?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, on the car ride there I wanted to just be normal with him. The affection and everything. But when the event was over, and we went back to where we're staying - I want to tell him. I just don't know how I should do it."

"I think you should."

Harry's face softened, "You think so?"

"Of course." He smiled, "You and him, you're the perfect team. You always play around and argue with each other but it doesn't mean anything because you know it's not serious. When he's off rampaging, you always bring him back down. And when you're always worried, he always makes sure that everything's okay for you." He nodded, "You guys are going to make it. And I hope you do."

Harry laughed in happiness, hugging Liam tightly. "Thank you. For everything." He closed his eyes.

Liam rubbed his back, "I'll always be here for you guys. As long as you're here for me."

 

They hugged, rocking back and forth on the bench. The changing room door came open, and Harry looked back to Louis coming out. Louis was finishing up tucking his teal blue shirt into his dress pants, and his white socks made him look like such a goof. But he was Harry's goof, and he could laugh all he wanted. Harry chuckled as Louis put his arms out, show casing himself. With an annoyed look on his face, he dropped his arms.

 

"Happy?"

Harry nodded, "Very happy." He glanced to Liam, then got up to walk over to Louis and push them in front of the long view mirror. "I couldn't be happier." He looked in the mirror to the both of them, and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist.

"What's up with you?" Louis asked, looking at him through the mirror.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just - happy that you're coming with me." He smoothened out Louis' shirt.

"Of course I'd go with you. Wouldn't go with out you."

 

Harry smiled as Louis fixed his little button at the top of the collar, and smoothened down his pants. Glancing over to Liam, Harry honestly couldn't be any happier then he was right now. With a best friend and partner, and it was the most prized thing he could ever wish for. No wonder he was always happy, he had anchors to keep him down and safe. Life couldn't be any more than easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. The way I made Larry interact is probably the cutest thing I've done, I'm obsessed, no lie. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update. You'll love this one and the next, I just know it. :) Enjoy!

Zayn knocked on the door, turning the knob already as he called out. "Liam?" He closed the door behind him, and walked into the empty living room where there was a suitcase and a wrapped and covered suit. "Li?" His heart beating.

The bedroom door opened, and Bandit was poking his nose in the door to look out. Seeing Zayn he gave a bark, but being playful he rushed down the hall and jumped on his hind legs to get his attention.

Petting him, the bedroom door came open wider and Harry stood there looking out. He smiled, "Hi."

"Hi." Bandit dropped to the floor, sitting beside Zayn and staring up at him with a wagging tail. "Is Liam here?"

"Yeah. Right here." Harry said, pushing aside just as Liam came into sight in the doorway.

"Hi." Liam called, "I'm sorry I didn't come out, I'm just helping Harry with a few things." He walked down the hall with Harry following, a backpack in his hands.

"It's alright." He held up a container, "I brought some food."

"What'd you make this time?" Liam asked, unzipping Harry's largest suitcase zipper and putting in a folded shirt he had in hand.

"This time?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. I went over to Zayn's, and he made this amazing alfredo. And for dessert, he made the best apple crumble." He smiled, zipping up the bag. "It was just - amazing. A family recipe of his."

"Your family cooks?" Harry looked to Zayn.

"Yeah, he has a distant cousin who has this diner out in Maine somewhere on the side of the road in a pit stop for trucks. So, when the truckers come by, they serve them." He smiled, "He's got quite the family."

"You don't say." Harry smiled.

Zayn smiled, almost embarrassed that Liam could remember everything he says. He actually listened. He gestured to the suitcase when Liam moved out of the way to the kitchen, "Are you two leaving?"

"No. Just Harry." Liam said, getting out water bottles from the fridge.

"Where to?"

"New Hampshire." Harry said, taking the water bottles Liam handed to him. "My family does this yearly thing where they round up a bunch of money as donations and they give it to the shelters there as well as the hospitals."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. Well, I have a plane to get to in two hours and Louis' still wandering about some where. I hope he gets here in time." He looked to his watch.

"How long are you staying out?"

"Just for a night. We'll get there in an hour or so, stay the night, and by tomorrow afternoon we'll be back hopefully." He looked to Liam, "I wouldn't want to leave this one alone for too long, he might fall out a window." He joked, shaking Liam's shoulder.

"I may be blind, but I'm not stupid." Liam laughed, pushing his hand away.

"Whatever." His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He was already grabbing his things, when he answered. "I'm on my way down. Alright." He hung up, putting his large suit case on the floor and slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "I better get going, Louis' down stairs, and we have to try and ditch traffic before we're late for our flight."

"Wouldn't want that to happen." Liam said, heading for the door, and opening it for Harry to move out of. "You'll call when you're on the plane?"

"Of course. To check up on you, and when we get there."

"Okay." Liam smiled, Harry's suitcase bustling over the door frame to the hall.

"Actually," Harry turned, "Zayn could you maybe give me a hand down?"

"Uh, sure." Zayn said, moving forward already. He held out the container to Liam, "Here."

"Oh." Liam held his hands out, and took the container in hand.

"Uh, are we still eating in my apartment or are we eating here?"

"Either or, I wouldn't mind." He smiled.

"Alright. My apartment rooms are exactly the same, just watch out for the corners - they get at you." He scoffed, and moved into the hall to take hold of Harry's suitcase handle.

"Alright." Liam laughed, "I'll go and lock my door."

"My door's open." Zayn said over his shoulder as the wheels started to roll them down the hallway, Harry already pushing the button to the elevator down the hall. When he got there, the doors came open, and Harry stepped in while Zayn followed.

The door's didn't even close fully before Harry was talking. "So, - is there something going on between you and Liam?"

Zayn could've coughed up a lung or run out of the small box if it weren't for those damn doors. "What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Liam?"

He stuttered, "- No."

"Oh." He shrugged, "I was just wondering."

"Why?"

He shrugged again, "You guys just have really good chemistry, and you guys get along pretty well. I'm sorry if I was implying things I shouldn't have."

"No, it's alright."

Tension built as the elevator passed the second floor. "Do you like Liam?"

Zayn stared wide eyed at the doors in front of him, and wished he could camouflage into the wall right then.

Harry leaned into his peripheral vision. "Do you?"  

He sucked his cheeks in, and gave himself some air to breathe. Nothing was coming in, and nothing was coming out. He could even feel the tips of his ears burning up.

"You do." Harry smiled slowly. "You do, don't you?" He nodded, "I knew it."

The doors came open, and it was like someone let the air back into the room. Zayn pulled the suitcase out of the elevator, and hadn't said a word as Harry gained up beside him walking towards the front door.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know? If Louis were to come up with the question, he wouldn't have been so hidden about it. He would've had said it right in front of Liam." He pulled open the front door. "Your secret's safe with me." He patted Zayn's shoulder, passing him as Zayn pulled the suitcase onto the top step.

Zayn exhaled. "Harry."

Harry turned on his last step, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

He looked down. "I don't know - how I feel. About Liam."

Harry furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I- I don't know if I should say it."

"You mean, confess your feelings?"

He nodded.

Harry looked back to Louis in the car waiting, Louis waved his hand for Harry to hurry up. Harry turned back to Zayn, and walked back up to the top step where he was. "Are you scared to tell him?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"There's a reason for everything. And you know why."

Zayn stared, before averting his eyes behind Harry to the small fern. "What if he doesn't-?" He didn't finished, heart pounding in his ears in nervousness.

"Doesn't like you back?"

Zayn nodded.

Harry laughed, "That's the craziest thing you could ever say." He clasped his hands on Zayn's shoulders, "I've known Liam for -," he waved his hand, "Probably a year to a year and a half now. We didn't really become friends until a year." He shook Zayn's shoulder's, "You moved in just a month ago, and look at him." He smiled, "He's happy, and he's always laughing and smiling. Damn, I couldn't even get him to laugh at my puns for half a year, and you managed to make him laugh over some stupid joke." He waved his hand, "Scratch that, that was mean, your jokes aren't stupid."

Zayn chuckled.

"But," he put his hands back on Zayn's shoulders, "Liam and you, you guys are like - you equal each other out. Some how."

Zayn glanced between his eyes, his bright, and loving eyes.

"I noticed how you look at him. And I only wish he knew." Harry confessed, "You look at him, like I look at Louis." He looked to Louis sitting in the car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, and looking around the street. "Louis' everything I have, and everything I will ever need. I don't need money, I don't need a house, and I don't need a car." He smiled, staring at Louis as Louis leaned back in his chair and changed the radio station. "I only need him."

Zayn smiled, admiring how warm and internally happy Harry looked. Like he was baking in the sun for days and floating in saunas until all his worries faded away, or at least turned into fog.

He looked back to Zayn, patting his shoulders. "You do what you think is right. Whether it be today, or tomorrow. Or next week, or next year." He smiled, "Do what ever makes you the happiest."

Zayn smiled as Harry patted him on the cheek, and turned to grab his suitcase.

"I'm glad we had this talk." He smiled, going down the stairs and holding the suitcase up as he put it down at the bottom of the stairs.

Louis, seeing Harry closer now, got out of the car and opened the trunk. "What took you so long?" He asked, and waved to Zayn who waved back and went inside.

Harry smiled longingly, putting his suitcase along side Louis', and kissed him. "I'll tell you on the way." He mumbled, giving him another loving kiss, and walking to the passenger side.

Louis looked up to the apartment, and shaking his head confused, he closed the trunk door and got inside to drive off to the airport.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Harry like Louis loves him? :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

Getting back to the apartment, he found Liam on the couch while Bandit was snooping about. Quick to close the doors, they sat around on the couch eating and Zayn spoke about how the museum was opening their poll about the art show a day after tomorrow in the morning and how he was still thinking about it. When they'd finished eating, their plates were on the coffee table, and Zayn was in his sketch book drawing as Liam was going on about how Harry would call, and when he did, he was talking about Louis was fooling around on the suitcase round. Because of that they almost missed their flight, and got to their seats at last second.

 

They talked so fondly with each other as Zayn smiled, drawing his charcoal up the page as he quietly drew what he saw before him. It should be wrong to draw Liam, but in a way - he found beauty in how a man with no sight could create a beautiful, and colorful world in front of him. Swiping his thumb along the couch line in the drawing, it created a shadow behind Liam where the living room light couldn't grab the dark behind him.

 

"Alright." Liam smiled, "Well, I better get going before Zayn ends up leaving because I'm on the phone."

Zayn chuckled, signing off his name on the paper in the corner.

"Alright. I will. Bye." He said, clicking the top of his phone as the call ended and put his phone on the coffee table. "Well, Louis' taking a nap already and they're half way there."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"What's it like? Do you know about the charity event?"

"Yeah, it's a little thing they do outside in a tent. I've never been but Harry's told me once. It's like a party, but they invite everyone from town. They have this big stage out in the middle of the room, and they collect money throughout the day. People go there for a good time, and to help out a great cause. They even allowed some people who live in the homeless shelters along, and they give them about four tables to fill in. Whole families come, there's aunts, uncles, cousins, mothers, and dads - just everyone has a good time there and they get along. They have food, and dances, and even karaoke some times."

Zayn smiled widely, "That sounds really nice. Why didn't you ask to go along?"

"Eh, I don't really know Harry's family or the town. Plus, I think I'd rather stay here and let Harry and Louis have their alone time. It's a trip for them to have some fun, and be with their family."

Zayn nodded, leaning back on the couch, and putting his head down. "That's nice of you."

Liam nodded, leaning his head back on the couch.

Zayn gave a laugh, "What? Is the food making you sleep already?"

Liam laughed, "No. Not yet." He shrugged, "I don't know, when I get here I just feel - at home." He turned his head to Zayn, "Is that weird to say?"

"No. It's not. You're just - comfortable."

"I guess I am." Liam smiled, keeping the side of his face on the couch. Question coming into his expression as Zayn stared.

"What?"

Liam shrugged, "It's funny, that after all this time - I still don't know what you look like."

"You don't know what Harry and Louis look like."

"I - kind of do." He said, "Harry tells me what he looks like. Louis too."

"Why would you want to know what I look like?"

He raised a shoulder, "Curious."

Zayn sat up, "How do you want me to explain it then?"

Liam faced Zayn, his knee on the couch while his other foot was placed on the floor. "Uh, can I -?" He held out his hands, and Zayn stared at them in front of his face.

"What?"

Liam reached forward, and his fingertips brushed Zayn's cheek bone. Finding their way to his forehead, Liam chuckled lightly as he brushed his hair off his face. "What color is your hair?"

Zayn stared at Liam, never ending watching as his expressions changed. "It's black."

Liam smiled, his fingers finding his ears. He went back to his forehead, and slowly felt every little hill and turn in his temples and bridge of his nose. His fingertips moved down Zayn's closed, fluttering eyelids, and felt the jitter of swooping, long eyelashes. "What color are your eyes?"

He opened them slowly as Liam's hands ran down his cheek bones, and make to his nose. "Brown."

His fingertips bumped into a small stud on his nose, "You've got a nose piercing?"

Zayn smiled, "Yeah."

"Do you have tattoos?"

"Tons. On my arms, and chest. On my hands too and-."

His thumbs fell lower, and dragged along Zayn's lips. Zayn's lips parted with a staggering breath, and his heart thumped against his chest. Liam smiled, gliding the pads of his thumbs to the middle of Zayn's lips to the corners. "What else?"

Zayn gulped, his skin burning hot, and his hands were shaking lightly. He licked his lips when Liam's hands travelled down to his chin, and up his jawline. "My back. One on my back."

Liam smiled, going back to his ears where he had ear piercings. "Tattoos of what?" He dropped his hands, and Zayn didn't want him to.

Zayn blinked, looking down at his arms like he never knew they had tattoos on them. He gulped, "Well, there's a lot." He scoffed.

"What's your favorite?"

Zayn looked to the microphone tattoo that wrapped around his forearm. "Well, I have this tattoo. It a microphone, and the chord to it is around my arm. 'Cause music, you know, it's always been a passion of mine."

"Which arm?"

"Right."

Just hearing that, Liam's hand found Zayn's wrist and he was searching for it. "Where?"

Zayn glanced down at his arm, pulling Liam's hand along to find the chord on the inside of his wrist. "It starts here." He said, moving Liam's pointed finger along his wrist and slowly up his arm to outline the microphone until it met the inside of his elbow, and down it back to the chord on the inside of his wrist. In amazement, he watched Liam's smiling expression and wonder grow.

 

In memory, he moved back up from the inside of his wrist and around his forearm and around the microphone where it met the inside of his elbow, and the pulse under his fingertip hammering, and down his forearm back to his wrist. He laughed, tracing the microphone, and opened his eyes as he blinked and the saccade of his eyes completely amazing as he blinked and the slow retracting pupils were mesmerizing. He didn't catch himself when he was leaning in and closing his eyes, his hand cupping Liam's jaw, and pulling him in.

 

Their teeth clashed in the tiny space they had between them, but Zayn didn't care. Liam's hand on his forearm was lightly tighter than before in surprise, and he could feel Liam's other hand on his knee. In desperate need and want, Zayn pulled back for a moment's worth of air before he kissed him again and Liam didn't protest. He complied to Zayn's wishes as his hands gently pushed him back onto the couch, and his head was cushioned by the arm of the couch. Straddling him, Zayn's hands played at the collar of Liam's jean button up and Liam's hands pulled Zayn's arms towards him, moving in closer.

 

When they pulled apart, with parted lips and breathless, they stood in silence as they hushed breaths onto each other's lips and their hands strayed on each other's bodies. Zayn pressed his forehead against Liam's, and closed his eyes as Liam leaned up to ghost his lips up to Zayn's. Kissing him again, this time slow and passionate, Zayn's hands glided on top of Liam's on his sides and their hands clasped together. Holding them by their heads, Zayn parted from Liam's lips and pressed the side of his face beside his on the arm of the couch. Pushing Zayn's arms up by Liam's head, he wrapped his own arms around Zayn's waist and tucked his face into his neck.

 

In quiet, sweet serenity, they didn't say a word or move even a muscle. Zayn's eyelashes quivered against Liam's jaw, and Liam's hands pressed into his sides securely. The heat between their two bodies was suffocating and burning, dragging them nearer to sleep with each other's breaths on their shoulders. When Liam's arms were light but still wrapped around him, Zayn opened his eyes and combed his fingers through Liam's hair calmingly. With a sleeping trance, Liam held on tighter and brought the warmth closer as much as he could. Hovering over them, Zayn's eyes started to droop and his breath starting to slow, they'd fallen asleep together on the couch with nothing but the sound of breathing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far, but all of the are my favorite really. And I've just always saw this scene, the one where Liam gets to see what he looks like, as something I've always wanted to put in as my own, and make the story more loveable. :) More to come.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutey-cute. :) Enjoy.

Zayn woke up, it was to the dip of the couch. Opening his eyes slowly, the white curtains he'd pulled aside the morning before was letting in the brightest, and whitest of lights. Liam sat on the couch, his back to Zayn as he leaned on his knees, and ran his fingers over the sketch book spine. Zayn didn't know how long Liam was awake, but by the way he was silent and patient - he could tell it's been a while since. Rubbing his eyes softly, he yawned and his hand came down on Liam's side. Liam turned his head, pressed his hand on top of Zayn's, and smiled very lightly.

 

Sitting up, Zayn pressed his cheek onto Liam's shoulder looking up at him. Liam reached up, and his fingertips fell over the slope of Zayn's nose and over his lips. He smiled, closing his eyes and cupped Liam's hand to the side of his face. It was quiet for a while, not a worry to care about, and they sat there leaning on each other and yet having no clue what to do or what to say at all about what happened the night before. Zayn sat with his feet on the floor like Liam, with their sides pressed together, and they both looked at each other.

 

"Have you been awake long?" Zayn asked hushed, Bandit still dead asleep on the rug before the front door.

"I don't know. A few minutes."

Zayn's eyes wandered Liam's features and he gave a little chuckle.

"What?"

He reached up, cupping Liam's chin. "You're getting whiskers. You need a shave soon."

Liam scratched his jawline, "Harry normally does it for me, since Louis doesn't like to."

"I'll do it for you."

"You don't have to."

"I know." He smiled lightly, "but it's alright." He let his hand glide along Liam's prickly jaw line, and back to his slow blinking eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed a close mouthed kiss to Liam's lips. One that was so soft and sweet, but separating didn't seem like something that they wanted to do. Putting his hand on Liam's shoulder, he pulled away slowly and looked up to Liam's closed eyes. Standing up, he walked for the kitchen. "Do you have any favorites for breakfast?"

Liam sighed, "Not really. I just eat whatever."

Zayn nodded, taking out the carton of eggs from the fridge. "How do scrambled eggs sound?"

"Delicious." He stood up, standing in the doorway of the kitchen as he listened to Zayn moving about and making the food on the stove.

 

After a while of cluttering plates, Zayn put plates on the table and past by Liam. Out of different intention he reached out and found Zayn's arm in time to get moved along, and into the chair across from Zayn. They ate in silence, and soon after did Bandit actually wake up and bothered to sit by Liam's feet. Zayn got him a bowl of water, and he happily lapped at it a while before sinking down at their feet with his head on his paws. Zayn glanced up at Liam as he sipped his water, and back down at his plate. There was a subtle tension, but neither of them wanted to really talk about it.

 

Liam cleared his throat anyways. "So? - Have you made up your mind about the museum yet?"

Zayn licked his lips, "I don't think I'm going to sign up. Not this year at least."

"Oh." Liam said in defeat. "Next year then?"

"Yeah. I hope."

They went back to silence, and Zayn kept glancing at Liam. Finishing their plates, Zayn grabbed the plates and put them in the sink to wash later along with the plates from the night before. He cleared his throat as Liam stood up from the table with his empty cup.

"Are you going to wait until Harry and Louis get back? Or - do you want me to shave you?" Zayn offered.

Liam pressed his lips into a smile. "I'd like that."

 

Getting to the bathroom, Zayn had Liam sit on the top of the toilet lid, and he smoothed shaving cream on his jaw and light beard. Getting to it, silently he worked as Liam would open his eyes every once in a while and distract Zayn with his long eyelashes and hazel color but he was trying his best not to make Liam bleed. Shaving another strip down his chin, he wet the shaver under the water, and Liam dropped his chin as he waited.

 

"Could we talk for a moment?" Liam said suddenly, and nothing made Zayn's heart tremble as much as those words would.

He gulped, "We are talking."

He waited until the shaver was in the sink again, the water brushing away the cream on the razors. "No, I mean - talk about last night."

Zayn lightly shaved just above Liam's upper lip, and Liam pressed his lips together to let him. "What about it?" He sighed.

"What did it mean?"

He tapped the shaver on the side of the sink, and went back again. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, do you like me?"

He shaved careful and quick along Liam's jaw, wanting to get this over with.

"Zayn?" Liam reached up, cupping Zayn's hand.

"I don't know, - I just," he sighed, finishing up and putting the shaver down, "I don't know." He sat down on the edge of the tub, his knees in between Liam's as he turned with his hand still holding Zayn's. "I don't know - how I feel. You're just - a really nice guy." He looked at Liam, "I don't know if I like the feeling of just having someone's attention, or I actually like you." He clasped his hand on the back of Liam's, "Please don't take this the wrong way."

Liam reached up, his hand finding Zayn's shoulder until he clasped Zayn's neck, and finally rest it on the back of Zayn's head. Pulling his head forward, he kissed his forehead. Zayn closed his eyes, glowing in the caring attention he was given. Liam kissed his temple and his cheek bone, leaning into him and resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. Locking their hands together, Zayn looked down at them and could feel his heart just hammering against his chest and he couldn't be any happier. "I don't need to know what it was," Liam said, "I just want to know if it'll keep happening." He lifted his head, their noses almost touching. "Because I don't want it to stop."

 

Zayn's face could've cracked to how wide a smile he was making, and he laughed. Liam smiled when Zayn's hands were on his face again, moving in for another kiss, and another. They both laughed and had a giddy feeling in them that they didn't know what to call, it bubbled up inside of them, and almost made it seem like embarrassment - but it wasn't. Like high school sweet hearts, they were holding each other's hands and could possibly go to the dopey level to kiss each other's noses. That's what it was, that dopey and giddy feeling of nervousness settling in but they knew it'd subside some day.

 

There was happiness, and nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the update spree. I don't want to spoil any more of these precious times. Until then, take care of yourselves. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Thought I'd get an update in, see I haven't updated in a bit. Been running back and forth between work, health and fitness, and summer grooves. :) I hope everything's alright with everyone and that you're having a wonderful summer so far. Mine is quite boring to be honest. It's a start though, so I shouldn't complain. Enjoy. :)

When Louis and Harry came back from the flight, they'd taken Liam out to lunch and they were all seated around the round table. Louis went off to the bathroom, and throughout the entire lunch Louis and Harry were snatching glances at each other and picking fun of each other, just like the good days. Liam laughed at them, and when the time came to order they'd ate happily as they'd told Liam all about the event and how Harry's family absolutely loved Louis - especially Gemma. She couldn't stop talking about his eyes, and his sense of humor. When Louis went off to the bathroom, Liam was reaching for his cup of water when Harry scooted over to his side of the table.

 

"Liam," he said rushed, "you have to help me."

"What? What?" He said to the sudden attached hands on his arm from Harry.

"I didn't say it."

"What?"

"I got too scared, and we didn't get back to the hotel until late. And Louis was drunk, and he went to sleep. I didn't say it." He whined.

"What about it? What do you want me to do?"

"Give me an idea, I'm getting desperate here." He pouted.

"Okay." Liam thought for a moment, "Do you plan on going to dinner any time soon with him?"

"No."

"Then make reservations somewhere."

"But Louis will kill me if he finds out that I made plans without telling him."

"I don't know what to tell you Harry." Liam shrugged. "I think you should just go out and tell him, eventually you'll need to say it." He swayed, "Right?"

Harry sighed, "Right." He leaned his head on Liam's arm he still had his hands around. "I don't know how to say it. There was a time I could've said it. Everyone was on the dance floor, and me and him were slow dancing together. It was so perfect." He sighed, "But when I got the courage up to say it, my mom wanted to talk to him and I couldn't say it around her."

"Why not?"

"I wanted me saying I love you to be private, just between me and him." He stared at the table, "Our first I love you."

Liam shrugged, "You just have to say  You can't have everything the way you want. Make dinner reservations some where, serve him, get him something nice, and then just say it. How hard could it be?"

"Really hard." He sat back, "I choke up on my words, and it feels like the whole world is looking down on me. My breathing is all choppy, and I don't know what to say or even remember what I'm saying." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm such a loser."

"Hey, you're _not_ a loser." Liam batted his knee.

"I can't even tell him I love him." He sighed sadly.

"You love him, don't you?"

" _Yes_." He groaned, "I love him with everything I have."

"You love him, and you want to take care of him? You want to make sure he's healthy and happy for the rest of his life, and you want to be there for everything that happens to him?"

Harry's bottom lip quivered, "Yes." He covered his eyes, "God, I love him so much it hurts. I can't even explain it, there's so much I want to tell him." He wiped the corners of his eyes, sniffling.

 

Liam listened to the chattering people around their table, going on about their business, and laughing with each other. The first thing Louis noticed when he got back from the bathroom was Harry's seat had moved, directly after that was Harry's sad expression. Instantly, he went into parenting mode. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, scurrying around Liam's chair to pull Harry into his arms. He kissed his neck, and wrapped his arms around his waist as he rubbed his back. "What's wrong?" He mumbled into his shoulder, and Harry held him tighter.

 

Liam cleared his throat, and stood up from his chair. Both of them looked to him, and he smoothed down his shirt before taking a step away from the table. "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention?" He called to the crowd of five tables on the terrace of the café. "Excuse me?"

The tables slowly quieted down.

"What're you doing?" Louis whispered loudly.

Liam held his hand up to Louis, and turned in his spot to direct towards the tables who now were pointing their attention to the man who'd called them. He cleared his throat and took a breath. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all, but I'd like to say something." He smiled, but dropped it in nervousness. He gestured back to Louis and Harry. "I've known these two guys for about a year now, a year and a month," he waved off, "and a month or two in - Louis, the guy I knew first, met Harry."

" _Liam_." Louis warned, awkward in the attention he was giving off. Even some people on the sidewalk passing stopped.

He continued, "Let me be honest, I couldn't stand Louis. He's a pain in the ass."

Some of the tables laughed lightly.

Liam smiled, "But I love him to death because he's like a brother to me. He's the brother I never had, because I only have older sisters." He took a breath, "Harry - he's - he's got this big heart, and he'd do anything to make people smile." He smiled, "He'll hug you and not let go until you give him your biggest and brightest smile, and he'll tell you these horrible jokes that no one likes. But they'll laugh anyways because - the guy's funny looking."

People laughed, he even heard Harry's little snicker through his sniffling.

"But - he's got this big heart. He'll give the shirt off his back to any one who needs it, he'll give the food off his plate to someone who's hungry, and he'll say he's not hungry. He could give all his money away, because he couldn't care less for money, or cars, or expensive homes -." He pointed behind him to the two, "He couldn't care less - because he doesn't need anything but Louis."

Some people around him said their quiet 'aww's, and smiled warmly.

"And," he scoffed, "Just yesterday they were on this airplane, but before it - Harry was panicking and asking me all these things. He asked me something so special, and I thought wrong because I thought they'd already been over this." He laughed, "And I'm not talking about the birds and the bees."

People laughed, and he shook his head.

"Harry came to me, scared out of his mind, all because he couldn't find the right way to put it." He clasped his hands together, "He's sitting here, frustrated because he didn't find the right time or way to say on the trip there and back."

Louis looked to Harry, and Harry looked down at him. "What is he talking about?" He mumbled.

Harry froze up, not knowing what to do.

Liam turned, "Louis." He called, and they both looked at him. "Harry asked me how he should say it, but I think I should say it because - you've helped me so much, and I can't do anything but say thank you for taking care of me, and always checking up on me."

Louis looked back to Harry, "What'd you say, Harry?"

"He's in love with you."

Louis' head whipped back at Liam to the words he couldn't believe he said, he turned back to Harry who had tears brimming his eyes, and he hadn't said a single word. "What?" He looked scared, and it made Harry want to hide away.

"Harry's in love with you." Liam said again, "That's what he asked me. He didn't know how to say it then, and he doesn't know how to say it now. But - sitting here, he told me how he's so in love with you. He feels like a loser because he couldn't find the right words, and he's afraid that you won't feel the same way back. It's been holding him back, and I just wanted to say that - you're right for each other, and I think that you two need to just come out and say it." He laughed, "Because the sexual tension is killing me sometimes."

The tables around laughed, some people even wiping the corners of their eyes.

Louis turned back to Harry, wiping his eyes. "That's what you've been wanting to tell me all this time." He chuckled, cupping his face. "Baby." He wiped his thumb over a tear falling from his eyes. "I love you."

Liam smiled, holding his hands in front of him.

Harry exhaled, "You do?"

"Of course I do." He looked between his green, watering eyes. "Of course I love you. I've always loved you."

 

Harry let out a sob, relief in him as Louis leaned forward to kiss him. The tables around them clapped and some people who were passing hollered and whistled at them, Liam smiled as he clapped along with the crowd. Both hugging after, Louis looked to Liam who still stood silently with his hands clasped together. Moving out of the hug, Louis went over to Liam unexpectedly and pulled him into his arms. Startled for a moment before Louis was mumbling thank you over and over, he hugged back. Harry smiled, wiping his eyes, and watched the two. He couldn't be any happier than he is then, reaching forward to join the hug, and not long after were they back into the car with sniffling noses and lingering smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very theatrical, I know, so dramatic of Liam to bring attention of a crowd. :) I think it's quite brave of him. Such a beautiful character he is, smoke Lima bean. So precious, don't you agree? Protect him. He's precious.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Thought I'd update. I've been cooking up some other stories and one shots, I'm over looking them at the moment, and debating on it. But anyways, enjoy the chapter update. :)

Zayn knocked on Liam's door, "Li? You home?" He called, "It's me. Zayn."

There was silence a moment, "It's open!" Liam yelled.

Zayn turned the knob, and pushed open the door. "Don't you ever lock the door?" He closed it behind him, holding a pamphlet, and the empty envelope it came in.

"I do." He found Liam fixing his buttons on his shirt walking out of the bathroom, one button out of place in the middle. "Louis was just dropping by, left not too long ago."

"I see." Zayn smiled at the messy buttons. "You missed one."

"Where?" Liam dropped his hands.

Zayn put the papers down and unbuttoned them, "You're horrible at this."

"Am not. I've been blind 15 years, I'm well capable of doing things on my own." He frowned.

"Well, no offense," he smoothed down Liam's shirt. "But 15 years didn't do anything for you." He chuckled.

"Pick on the disabled, huh? I see." He smiled.

"No, I'm not picking on you, you just so happened to be disabled." He picked up the papers off the couch arm.

"Sure." He teased.

Zayn bopped Liam's nose with he papers, and he flinched.

"What's this?" He asked, reaching up and taking the papers in hand. He felt the envelope.

Zayn sighed. "I took what you said into consideration. I entered in the show."

Liam smiled. "You what?"

"This morning, when the list opened, I went down there and filled out a form. I entered in the art show."

Liam shook his shoulders, "This is amazing! I'm so proud of you." He pulled him in for a tight hug.

"It's just an art gallery. Not the Hall of Fame." He chuckled, patting Liam's back.

"But this is great." He pulled back, "We have to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine, she was looking for a day we could celebrate the book store's expansion. This is great, we can do it tonight."

Zayn stared. "I don't know. I'm not really the clubbing type."

"We could sit in the booth all night. Fine by me, I wouldn't get trampled by people." He dropped his hands to Zayn's wrist, "At least think of it. This is a big thing for you. A step closer to getting recognized for what you're truly amazing at."

"It's in a month, Li. Who's to say I will even be picked to put my work up?"

"I will. It will be put up, and it's going to be the highlight of the whole museum." He pulled him in, putting Zayn's back to his chest. "Just imagine it." He hooked his chin over his shoulder, and his hand on his stomach. "People of New York City and tourists coming down here, and being inspired by your art. Seeing what a true, hidden talent is like." He pointed out, "Van Gough and that guy who painted the Mona Lisa would look up to you if they were here right now."

"Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Whatever." Zayn laughed. "But just - picture it." Liam said softly, opening his eyes as with every breath out and fall in, Zayn's back leaned in and out as they stood in silence.

Zayn turned his head from looking blankly at the tv and looked at Liam, Liam turned his head.

"You're not looking at it."

Zayn pressed his forehead into Liam's temple. "I don't need to." He smiled. "If you say that it's there, I don't have to think about it. I trust you."

Liam smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned into Zayn wrapping his other arm around him. They swayed with every step. "Do you want to go? You don't have to. It's just a thought."

Zayn placed his hands over Liam's. "I haven't had a drink in a while. It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Zayn smiled when Liam kissed his neck and the back of his neck.

"I'll go call Lauren, Harry, and Lou too." He walked off to the bedroom, "There's chips in the kitchen and drinks. Serve yourself."

"Alright." Zayn said, but he sat down on the couch staring at the pamphlet. He smiled.

Liam walked into the bedroom, the phone already to his ear as the phone was ringing to Harry's number. He opened his closet. "Yellow?"

Liam smiled. "Hey! Are you busy tonight?"

"Is there a catch?"

Liam chuckled, "Drinks and happy times, my friend."

"What's the occasion?" He heard Harry moving things about.

"Well, you know the art gallery Zayn was unsure about? He signed up this morning."

"Really?" He exclaimed, "That's amazing. Tell him I said congratulations." He could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. He told me a few minutes ago."

"He's still there?"

"Yeah. I figured that it was celebration worthy, and maybe you wanted to come. Louis too, of course." He sorted through his clothes absently, then turned to the room.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure that Louis would be cool with it."

"I wanted to invite Lauren, she said she'd bring me out to drink one day because of the store."

"Bring her along too." He smiled.

"I will." He paused. "Zayn's in the living room or kitchen."

"You're somewhere else?"

"Uh, yeah." He sat down on the bed after closing the door quietly. "You know how you've been putting money in my bank account?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

Liam bit his lip, "I need you to do something for me. Could you take out some money from my savings account and buy some things for me?"

"Well, yeah. You're not going to do something crazy, are you?"

"No." Liam listened to the silence in the room. "Could you get these things by tomorrow afternoon?"

And he spoke in quiet voices to Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it is Liam wants Harry to buy for him? We'll find out in the next update. :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Here's an update! Enjoy! :)

The music shook the tables of the night club, and enough to feel it in their chests. All sat in a booth, they'd laughed and ordered drinks. Jägermeister and Coca-Cola on the table in cups and their jugs, and a Cuba Libre sitting there in a high ball glass, a lime slice hanging on the rim. Lauren was the first to call silence, or as much as she could in the club, and raised her glass.

 

"A toast," she smiled, "To the store's expansion. We're planning on moving by the end of the month."

They all wooped and hollered.

"And -," she pointed to Louis and Harry, "these two knuckle heads for shoving it for once."

Everyone laughed, "To be honest, it was all Liam's work." Harry said.

Liam out his hands up, "I just said a few words, and comments. You closed the deal."

They smiled.

"And - Zayn's courage!" Liam said, putting his arm around Zayn's shoulders beside him. "To the day the whole city will know him!"

Zayn smiled as they clapped and cheered.

"The whole world is going to wish they had a slice of him, but - we're the lucky ones." Liam added, lifting his drink and everyone flattered their drinks and downed them. Liam sipped his drink, already feeling the buzz from the shots before, and the mix of Harry's cocktail drink.

"I think I came out as the luck one with you guys." Zayn said in Liam's ear as the music seemed to get louder.

Liam chuckled, putting his drink down, and absently leaving his arm over Zayn's shoulders.

 

They'd eaten small portions of the food they'd gotten, some more drinks, and it was enough to drag Harry and Louis out to the dance floor eventually. Lauren excused herself to the bathroom, and it left Zayn sipping his drink as Liam leaned his head back with his eyes closed. Glancing over, Liam's serene and blissed expression only made Zayn's vision fuzzier. He leaned forward, peppering Liam's jaw with kisses.

 

Liam chuckled, lowering his head, and turning into the affectionate touches. Zayn kissed over his eyelids and Liam opened them soon after, it drove him crazy. Dragging him into a kiss, their tongues danced in an un-synchronized routine, and Liam's hand on his shoulder lifted bringing Zayn's head closer. The sloppy kiss was stealing every ounce of air in their lungs, and pulling apart they didn't stray far as their lips ghosted over each other.

 

Letting a breath wave between them, Liam leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Do you want to dance?"

 

Zayn nodded nonetheless, kissing him again as he went to stand. Guiding by a hand, Liam lingered not far as the crowd got tighter around him. Finding a small opening in the crowd, Zayn wedged them in and turned to Liam. Like clockwork, Liam's hands found themselves locked together behind Zayn's lower back, and Zayn's arm wounded around his neck bringing their lips together again.

 

The fast paced crowd around them, sweaty and pulsing like a running heart beat, came to a slower halt as they stood there. In a place so public, where everyone could see, they were kissing with a passion that could make the gods cry and even that old lover Buddha weep. Turning in his grasp, Zayn laid his head back on Liam's shoulder, and closed his eyes. A moment so intimate, and they didn't care for the people around them.

 

Liam's hands wandered around on Zayn's body, when his hands would come up against his body his shirt would rise and his warm palms would set fire to Zayn's skin. His butterfly kissing down his neck and up his jawline, his every graze of slow moving, both became electric and static voids of sexual desire. Pressing back on Liam's chest, he pulled Liam's hands to rest on his stomach securely and reached up to comb his fingers through his hair. Leaving marks and kissing on Zayn's neck, his breath fanned over Zayn's face.

 

"Can we go?" Zayn mumbled in his ear, turning so their chest pressed together.

Liam pulled away, "Lead the way."

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, where'd this come from? Heh, enjoy the update. :)

After hailing a cab and laying the cab driver what ever money, didn't matter if the change was ten dollars accidentally, they were bustling through the quiet hallways of the third floor. Zayn and Liam laughed, having had a few more shots before leaving and said goodbye to the others, fumbling to get the keys out. Zayn reached in his pocket, pulling out the keys and missed the lock once before getting it right. Liam's hand on his stomach, kissing his shoulder and chuckling. The door came open and they'd tumbled in, once the door came closed Zayn backed into it and pulled Liam along.

 

They laughed kissing, breathless, and messy kisses against each other's lips and cheeks. Pulling away, they made a slow b-line for the bedroom and Liam's jacket was lost along the hall along with Zayn's shoes. In addition to cares, they'd been frantic in a quick manner to toss their shirts aside and snatch each other by the belt buckles.

 

Back to kissing, Liam's hands wandered over Zayn's chest feeling every dip, curve, and muscle. With a push to his hands, Zayn put Li's arms around his neck and pulled him back. The back of Liam's knees hit the bed, and he flopped down. One knee at a time, Zayn brought himself to look down at Liam. Cupping his face, Liam's eyelids fluttered and opened. Only from the light shining in from the hall, Zayn blocked out the light on Liam and yet still looked at him as of there was a spotlight on him.

 

He combed his hands down and onto his shoulders. "Beautiful." He whispered, and Liam's fond look grew.

He smiled, blinking as Zayn stared all over his face. "You are."

Caught in a slowing, warm moment, Zayn chuckled, ducking his head into the crook of his neck. "I meant you." He sat down in Liam's lap with his legs folded on both sides.

"I know." Liam mumbled, rubbing shapes into Zayn's spine. "But you're breath taking." He shifted, pulling Zayn to his chest.

"You don't even seen me."

"Doesn't mean I can't imagine." He whispered, kissing Zayn's jaw where he left an earlier mark.

Zayn fell back into his task at hand and pulled Liam back by his hair, giving a groan he kissed him as he brought his back to the bed. Kissing feverishly, like there would be no tomorrows, his hands played at the belt of his pants. "Can I?" He mumbled into his neck.

 

Liam nodded almost instantly the same moment Zayn unbuttoned his black jeans, and both working them down. To his demise of the situation, the pants came down to his thighs and Zayn kissed what he could on the way down. Discard them across the room, he was back on Liam and this time settled between his spread legs. With a needy tone, Zayn pressed his pelvis into Liam's and Liam hissed, clenching his eyes shut, and his mouth hung open. With another grind down, he whined and his hands clenched against Zayn's back. Zayn too far gone as well, he let out a staggering breath and pressed his hands on the bed beside Liam's head.

 

"Do you have any condoms?"

Liam shut his eyes, with a mental punch to himself.

"It's alright." Zayn said, leaning down to pressed his lips to Liam's ear, "It's not the end of the world yet." He mumbled, reaching between them to cup Liam's erection and he gasped with a sudden jerk into the touch.

 

Palming him, he sucked marks and bit Liam's collar bones and junction of his neck as he felt his pulse sky rocketing with every contact, Zayn lifted the elastic band of his boxers and reached around to cup his ass before meeting him for a sloppy kiss and finally wrapped his hand around his erection. Liam moaned, trapping his legs around Zayn's waist and almost making him topple forward. With a rough feel of his hand, Liam whined and bit his lip. Quick to the point, Liam's hands wandered into Zayn's jeans as well and the tent in his jeans did nothing to hide his apparent happiness.

 

Both running their hands over each other's erections, they gasped in each other's mouths with open, sloppy kisses that were nothing near perfect. Whining and moaning, they bucked into their hands and pushed and pulled at each other. Opening his eyes, Zayn dragged his hand faster and Liam muttered a collection of obscenities. Precome dripping from their slits, Zayn bit down on Liam's shoulders as with every drag down Liam's thumb slipped over it. He moaned high pitched sighs, bucking his hips relentless to the feeling.

 

"Fa- faster." Zayn cried, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he could feel his toes curl and his muscles tire from holding himself up with one arm to hover just millimeters.

 

Complying to his wishes, Liam's mouth hung open and Zayn clamped his lips over his. In a staggering and quaking wave, Liam's hand came to a stop first as his toes curled, and his face became pinched. Seizing up in such good pleasure, his back arched as he came across his bare stomach and Zayn froze soon after to channel into a blissed and strong orgasm. Both trying to come back down and catch their breaths, Zayn fell into his side and pulled off his pants entirely before settling back into the bed.

 

He blinked slowly at Liam who's breath slowed and had yet to move another muscle, cupping his jaw, Liam's muscles lightly spasmed as Zayn brought his head to face him. With slow and sluggish movements, they kissed with drawn breaths and light circling finger tips. Despite the mess, they leaned together and Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck as Liam tucked his head under his jaw. He kissed his forehead and Liam smiled.

 

"Go to sleep." Liam whispered, breathing in the sweat and musk of Zayn. The remains of collogne still attached to his skin.

"Why don't we both go to sleep?" He said back, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Liam's forehead.

In silence, both of them laid until the sleep and tiredness pulled under. In the heat of the blanket, it was safe.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. An update for you, I've been jamming out to "Save Rock and Roll" and "Young Volcanoes", honestly nothing feels better than singing a good song to the top of your lungs. Poor neighbors though, oops? Enjoy. :)

Liam woke up, not knowing what time it was. But Zayn wasn't beside him. Silently, Zayn sat down at the desk in the room with a light headache. His desk lamp on, and his sketch book in hand. He'd been drawing, needless to say, Liam as his muse. Seeing Liam shuffled about, he put down his sketch pencil and book.

Liam sat up from the bed, "Zayn?" He called, worry in his tone.

"I'm right here." He said back lightly, and Liam turned his gaze to the corner where he sat.

He let out a sigh of relief and sunk down to laying on his side with an arm under his head, "What're you doing?"

Zayn signed off his drawing, being awake for an hour just before the sun would rise. "Drawing. Late night inspiration." He closed his book, and put his pencil in the cup.

Liam sighed, calming his racing heart. When he woke, there was no body there for him to hold. He'd feared that Zayn left. "Are you going to draw more?"

"No," he turned off the lamp, the dim light starting to give the room it's dark blue hue. "I'm done now." He walked towards the bed, still naked as he pulled the blanket up and sunk into them. Leaning on his elbow, Liam wrapped an arm around his waist. Smiling, Zayn stroked Liam's cheekbone with his thumb.

Liam pressed his warm palm to the dip of his back, "The bed's cold now."

"I'm sorry." Zayn laughed, "I didn't think I'd be long." He scratched Liam's neck lightly with his nails as goose bumps rose on his skin. "I'm here though. Warm up again."

Liam blinked, "I thought you weren't." He said lightly, but in the quiet room, he was heard.

"What?" Zayn frowned. "Why'd you think that?" It was a stupid thing to say. The guy can't see, for crying out loud!

Liam closed his eyes, "I couldn't feel you." He shook his head, "I didn't like not knowing where you were."

Zayn frowned, shuffling down under the blanket and at eye level with Liam. He cupped Liam's jaw, "I'll always be here. I'd never leave, Li." He kissed him, "I'm right here." He repeated, taking Liam's hand and pressing it into his cheek. "Here."

Liam cupped his cheek, "Here." He repeated, and in the comfort of Zayn's hands and bed, he fell back to sleep after while Zayn still was hushing light kisses to his lips and face. Settling his head back into the pillows, he could see the light blue of the sky coming over his window sill and it looked like a new revelation. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep in Liam's breath and his safety.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. As I've stated before, I've been working and I've been busy. From the start I knew this was going to be a slow update story, hence the tag "slow to update". So, from the pits of Hell, I've crawled out to hand you this. Enjoy.

This time, when the sun was up, Zayn woke up alone. He looked around the room as he slowly rose to sit up, and still saw Liam's clothes on the floor. "Li?" He was still around.

Getting up from the bed, he pulled the jean button up from the floor that was Liam's and buttoned it half way as he pushed open the bedroom door.

"Liam?" He called again with no response, passing his discarded shoes and Liam's jacket on the way, there was a note attached to his art work room. Stopping there, he pulled the note and the tack from the door.

Opening it, he smiled at the sloppy note:  _I'm sorry I wasn't in bed. I didn't want to disturb you, I wanted to walk around in here. I might have made a mess. Check for me? - Liam_

Chuckling, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. But it wasn't Liam he saw or a mess - it was heart dropping. He froze as he could feel his stomach gape.

Nine spray cans of each main color in the rainbow formed in a line leading inward to the room, a pile behind it. Five blank 12 by 12 inch canvases piled on top of two Daler-Downey Simply Acrylic paint set of 24 colors under it. Two packs of Art Advantage Oil and Acrylic paint brush set of twenty four, an artist's apron pinned up on the wall with a 3M 51P71 half-face respirator. Behind it all, a six foot and ten inch Classical Dulce easel with a red, shiny bow on its frame.

He pressed his hand to his mouth, a note plastered to the frame under the bow. His eyes watered as he stared at all the gifts, and heard a small squeak from the couch in his living room. Coming into sight, Liam had a smudge look on his face and Zayn could frame that look for centuries on end after he died. He came closer, hearing Zayn move about as he kept his hand on the wall to follow. Getting in arms reach, Zayn tugged him into a bone crunching hug.

He clenched his eyes shut, "I could kiss you right now." He mumbled, voice shaking as he felt Liam's arms around him.

Liam smiled, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He sniffled, tears in his eyes as he thought of how he'd never would have seen this day come true. "Thank you." He cried, shaking in Liam's arms as he shushed him and soothed circles into his back.

"It's okay." Liam hushed, kissing behind his ear. "Did you get the note? On the easel."

Zayn shook his head.

"Go get it." He patted his side's, and gave him a kiss aiming for anything and getting his temple before Zayn was turning for the door and around the placed objects. Zayn reached out, pulling the taped paper from the easel. His heart lurched, and he covered his mouth as tears fell harder from his eyes.

"What does it say?" Liam asked, a smile on his lips as he heard Zayn walking back towards him. Reaching out, his clasped his hands on Zayn's hips. The shirt just about covering his mid thighs, being the reason for Liam always tucking it in.

Zayn wiped his eyes, reading the note with shaking hands. " _Dear Mr. Payne, we have looked over your financial and medical documents, and it seems that you have agreed with our statement and offering. An appointment will be set on February 28 for your eyes, we advise you that you come in two hours early so we can place you in a room and pre-test you_." He sniffled, lips quivering, " _We have our best doctors on the line for this, and will make sure you have full access to anything needed. If you have further information, call this number-."_ He cut off, holding his hand to his mouth as he cried.

Liam pulled him in, the trembling and shaking shoulders of Zayn's bringing him to a soothing sway. He smiled, pressing kisses into his hair. There was a signed waver stating that the opportunity and operation may be dangerous and could cost his life, at the age of 25 - he'd have lots of life yet to be out lived. His name was signed at the bottom with his secondary emergency contact, Louis' name signed as well as the doctor's.

Liam leaned against the doorway, pulling Zayn's face up, and could feel the heat in his cheeks. He wiped at his wet lashes, and his dazing eyes saccade shook with every natural movement. "I went into the hospital this morning, and while I was there, I had Harry bring the stuff in."

Zayn, still crying, wiped his eyes.

"Now you can paint and draw all you want. With your easel and paint brushes, wearing your apron, and spray paint mask." He chuckled. "All yours now."

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, kissing Liam with tear tasted lips, "Thank you." He repeated over and over, kissing him. "Thank you."

Liam smiled, pulling him under his arm as he cried into his neck, and he comforted him. Even through his crying and trying to calm down his happy heart, he looked to the room and everything looked so perfect. The wheels were turning, and he was allowed to have a life now. It made his heart hurt with how happy he was, and holding Liam there, it was like heaven open its gates and he was looking up at the skies. He couldn't believe it. This was happening. This was _really_ happening.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. I'm working on some progress and gaining some, not a lot but the tiniest of increments, motivation to put an end to this story the way I'd originally wanted it. So, with much aggravation and writing predisposition - I give you an update. :)

A day later, Zayn found himself in the art room with a stray paint line across his chin and hovering over drawing in a canvas gently as he detailed a watercolor paint. Music playing from his Bluetooth speaker, he swayed on his feet and looked to the open window. Putting down his brush, he took a break and opened the window wider as he reached into his artists apron to take out his Marlboro cigarette box. Lighting one, he pulled it away from his lips and huffed a breath. Looking back to the room, he smiled.

 

The spray cans lined on the small table across from the easel in a clutter now, the canvas pinned down to the easel, and his makeshift paint pallet and tubes a mess on the short table beside the easel. He couldn't believe how everything feels. Sitting in a window, smoking a cigarette, in a room where Liam brought him things, and James Arthur playing from the speakers. Shaking his head, he finished his cigarette before returning back to his watercolor painting.

 

After he'd finished and left it to dry, he pulled on a light sweater and closed his apartment door to walk to Liam's. Knocking, he waited for an answer.

Liam opened it, "Who is -?"

He didn't finish when Zayn walked into him with a kiss and his hands clenching him closer by his neck, they'd pushed back into the apartment where Bandit was barking and wagging his tail. Zayn smiled, pulling off and breathing on his lips. "Thought you don't lock doors." He teased.

"Some times." He said, finally closing the door and Bandit having at him when Liam moved out of the way. Moving out of the way, Zayn froze on spot.

Louis and Harry both gawking at them, Louis more surprised than Harry. Zayn cleared his throat, nodding to them. "Hi. Louis - _and_ Harry."  

Liam chuckled, biting his lip, and awkwardly playing with the hem of his collar. "Yeah. They're _here_."

"As I've noted." Zayn looked down.

"And unpleasant." Louis commented, "What was that?" He pointed. "First you're flirting with him in front of me, now you're sucking face? When was this established?"

Harry laughed, putting his arm around him. "Hush up." He smiled, "You never complained when I kiss you."

"On the contrary, your morning breath is not pleasing."

Harry pinched his cheek, and Louis whined trying to bat his hands off.

Zayn smiled, not long after was he looking at Liam again. Bandit sat down before him, and Zayn slid in beside him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Never." He put his hand on his back, "What'd you want?"

Zayn glanced to the listening two, seeing the tension, Harry nodded and busied to get Louis' attention elsewhere. "I was thinking we could hang around."

"Oh, I was going to go over and ask about dinner maybe. Louis and Harry came to get me."

"I won't be bothering?"

"No," he leaned closer, "If they complain, we'll leave them." He smiled, joining in the middle for a kiss.

Louis groaned. "PDA not appreciated."

Liam smiled, bringing him closer by the waist, blocking out Louis' pleads of stopping. Zayn chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth as Harry went on about Louis being fussy and that he needed some time alone with himself. Of course he protested, wanting nothing but Harry's attention. Finishing up, they'd packed up and headed down to the car - before Harry pointed out the paint mark on his chin.

 

Soon all wedged into a booth and served their ordered food, Liam's hand and Zayn's rested on his thigh as they ate. Talking about the gallery and old exhibits moving around to fit in the newer modern art, about Lauren already having half the store moved about, and getting more movers to help. After relentless thanking about the art supplies and equipment, they'd finished up their food and paid the bill. Wandering around the streets of New York, they'd walked into Central park while the lamps along the path were lighting up and the sun disappeared.

 

Liam and Zayn walked hand in hand slowly, Louis and Harry not far behind the same. Liam smiled, hearing Zayn laughed lightly as he swayed their hands childishly. He put his other hand on Liam's arm, and temporarily pressed his head to his shoulder.

"Central park is always amazing. Even at night." He smiled.

"Wish I could see it then."

Zayn's smile faltered a bit. He went quiet, and stared at the ground as they went. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"The operation?"

Liam shrugged, "Of course I'm scared, but -," he said, "It's a chance I'm willing to take. _Sometimes you have to lose something to get what you really need_ , right?" 

Zayn frowned, "That's not funny."

"Of course it's not funny, I'm not laughing." He stopped and Zayn followed. "You want the truth? I'm scared shit less."

Zayn stared, his shoulders falling heavy.

"I'm scared, Zayn. Of course I am. But," he pulled Zayn's hand in his own, "I'm willing to do anything and if it means that I can see again, or just have a _moment_ of sight - I want to do it."

"Why? Why change now?" He asked, "Why risk everything when you have everything you could ever want." And fear struck him. What if he wasn't enough for Liam?

"I wouldn't have anything else in the world than what I have now. A family, Harry and Louis and Bandit," He paused, pressing his hand to Zayn's chest, "And _you._ " He smiled, "After I realized that you're everything I could ever need, I was ready to lay down and just - start my life with you. But - I kept thinking to myself, if you have to help me every single day of my life just to not walk into new things hanging around and hurt myself - I couldn't live like that."

"I don't care if I have to help you. I care about you, that doesn't matter to me."

"Well, it matters to _me._ " He pulled Zayn's hands back in his, "I want to go to places and see everything without having to explain it, just - a picture from my own eyes. My own mental photography." He sighed, "I love when you explain things to me, where things are, and what they mean to you - it's so beautiful and I love it. But, Zayn - I want to _see_ them too. It frustrates me when I can't see the same things as you, that I can't function right. That I'm not - _natural_."

"But -," Liam clamped his hands on Zayn's cheeks.

"It's not natural." He repeated, and Zayn shut up. He smiled warmly, "I want to see you." He whispered, "Your eyes, and your smile. I want to see you laugh, and laugh so hard you have tears in your eyes. I want to see you in the morning waking up, and going to sleep, making dinner - every funny expression." He smiled, "I just want to see you."

Zayn smiled, grasping Liam's hands on his face. Leaning in for a gentle kiss, they heard mumbling and Zayn turned his attention to Harry and Louis who were staring at the screen of Louis' iphone, then to the two.

"Go on, we're not bothering." Louis waved.

Zayn chuckled, and Liam turned back to him. "What?"

"They're recording."

Liam smiled, "Come on then. Give them a show. Come on." He pulled him in, and they smiled.

Harry and Louis whooped and whistled, making them laugh, and smile. Unable to properly kiss, Zayn hid his face in Liam's neck and Liam laughed hugging him. After they'd walked through the park, walking in a line or in a two by two collection, they'd headed to the doggy day care for Bandit and went back to the apartments.

 

Saying goodbye to Liam, Zayn felt like he could fall forever into him and he's always caught by Liam. Of course he didn't want to leave him, he didn't really have anything in his apartment but food and his painting supplies. That didn't matter as much as Liam and Bandit though, that could be there forever but things like Liam and Bandit didn't. If he were alone, he'd think of all the bad things that could happen. Think of the operation gone wrong, a slip up, - he didn't want to be alone. As if mind read, Liam let him in anyways and they'd all fallen asleep in the same bed. Liam's back pressed to Zayn's chest, his arms around his waist, and Bandit laid out in front of Liam asleep too. 

 

All quiet, and all peaceful, Zayn fell asleep with nothing but hope in him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter update! Now, I know a bunch of you have been commenting and hoping for the updates, but to be honest - I'm busy in my life. I'm just starting some new things, and writing has now become something I do on my free time - which is rarely nowadays. SO, please excuse me in future references. I try my best to please people, although I shouldn't all the time, but I will post when I can on this story. I know how some people are desperate for an ending on this, and what'll happen next. These things take time. Thank you, truly.

February 28th came too soon and Zayn woke up to Liam buttoning up a shirt by the closet, and Bandit signalling his awakening. Liam turned, a button done wrong and Zayn smiled fixing it for him when he beckoned him over. Holding him there, Liam could feel his hands quaking on his hips and leaning down he kissed his knuckles. Bringing his hands down, Zayn didn't let them fall from his grip.

 

"Are you coming?" Liam asked, running his hand through his hair.

"I'd never go anywhere else." He stood up on his knees, at Liam's height level, he pulled him in.

Rubbing the knobs of his spine, Liam kissed his neck. "We have to get going." He mumbled into his shoulder, locking his arms around Zayn he lifted him off the bed and placed him in front of his closet. "Come on." He smiled, going for his sunglasses on the night stand.

Grabbing a black pull over hoodie instead of a shirt, he pulled on yesterday's black jeans, and put on his boots. He stood, "Actually," he paused, "There was something I was supposed to give you." He stared.

Liam furrowed his brow but smiled. "What? When'd you get me something?"

"Just - wait here." He kissed Liam's cheek, "I'll be back quick." He rushed to the hall and out of the door to unlock his door and run into his apartment, regarding the front door wide open, he grabbed his package that came in the morning before, and rushed back out locking his door. He smiled coming into to the living room and seeing Liam, he kissed him suddenly and too quick for Liam to catch. He pulled Liam's hand up to touch the box, and Liam instantly grasped it.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's in the box." He said, flipping open the flaps, "Reach inside. I promise, I'm not fooling around."

Liam squinted, "How can I believe you now that you said that?" He joked, going for it anyways. Soft material touched his hand, and then a hard covered book. "What's this?"

"Well, this," he put down the box to grab the shirt, "It's a shirt. When you got me the art stuff, I felt bad so I got you some things. It's a black shirt, the Batman logo across the chest." He smiled and Liam smiled back.

"That's awesome." He held it out, "I'll switch my shirt for this. Right now." He said already unbuttoned from the top to bottom. "What's the book?"

Zayn shrugged, "I found some book site and it had tons of poets, I remembered a William guy's name, _William Blake_ , so - I got a book of his poems."

Liam froze at the last button, "You didn't."

"You can have a look, the title's indented into the book. Read the letters out yourself."

 

Liam chuckled, leaning forward for a kiss, and he was granted lips to his. He smiled, leaning back as he took off his shirt to put on the other. Quickly turning the shirt so the front wasn't on his back, they were out the door to Louis' call and hurried down the steps because they were downstairs. The car had tension building, Liam and Zayn's hands clasped almost tightly and they didn't say anything about it. Harry's leg bounced and even Louis' fingers soothing his knee didn't help, pulling up to the hospital - they all feared the outcome.

 

Getting out of the car, they all joined their partner's hands again, and held tightly. Signing in Liam's name, they waiting in the waiting room where Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder, and Liam rested his head on Zayn's. Harry on the other side's shoulder kept pressed to his arm, and Louis holding his hand. They listened to the silence of the waiting room but the bustle of the halls was unbearably noisy, every time the woman came into the room to call out a name - their hearts raced a little more.

 

When two o'clock rolled by, the woman came back into the doorway for the third time that passing hour. "Liam and Louis." She looked around.

Zayn's hand clamped onto Liam's and he felt like he could throw up, Harry looked to Louis with pleading eyes as he stood up. Liam kissed Zayn's forehead, standing despite his little fight to keep him.

"Is it allowed to bring along visitors before the - operation into the room?" Louis hated speaking in public, strangers eyes on him.

"Well, I don't know, but if you could come with me I will most likely get that sorted out for you." She smiled, and Louis pulling Harry up, and her not saying a thing as she turned meant it was alright.

Zayn stood up as Liam put him under his arm, and they started through the halls. Getting through the maze of doors and halls, she pointed to a room. "Right in there, get as comfortable as you can. Dr. Nicholson will be in there as soon as possible and you can ask him anything he can answer."

"Thank you." Harry breathed and she walked off.

 

Getting into the empty room, Zayn sat on the bed with Liam following and Harry sat in the recliner chair beside the machines and bed. The TV off in the corner, and all cabinets closed. The curtains pulled back to show the blue but greying sky. With every second passing, Liam kissed Zayn's head and Zayn's hand pulsed on his knee with every reassuring kiss. After a nurse had come in for blood samples as well as urine, she walked out with them and it was silent again. Zayn looked to Louis accidentally who was chewing his nails absently, a wave of remorse fell over them looking at each other, and Zayn looked at the ground.

 

"Can we talk before this happens?" Liam called out suddenly.

"Payno, I'm afraid we can't."

"Why?" Zayn questioned.

Louis cleared his throat, "Talking at a moment like this - it's not the best thing."

"We're all afraid." Harry admitted, and it didn't help. When Louis looked at him, he sighed, "It's the truth, we can't hide from it any more. We're in the damn hospital for crying out loud, if we want to talk then we're going to talk. No matter what happens, if we cry, _great_ , if we laugh, _that's amazing_. But I'm not going to be quiet right before this operation." He sat on the edge of the bed, moving on the other side of Zayn. "Liam," he sighed, grabbing his hand, "We're all going to worry for you out there. We can't protect you when you go into the operation-."

"Haz, come on." Louis whined.

"Quiet." He clenched his jaw, turning back to Liam. "We can't protect you in there, the only person who will be able to pull you out of there alive - is _you_." He shook his head, "So, if you've got something to say - say it now. We don't know the future, we can hope for a good one, but that won't change shit to be honest." He squeezed his hand, "It's damn right depressing, but it's the truth." He stared at Liam's blank expression, and him pulling Zayn closer to his side. "Say something." He shook his hand.

Liam soothed his hand on Zayn's side, and turned his head slightly to the two to his right. "I lived a good life." He scoffed.

Harry let out a held breath, his forehead falling onto Liam's shoulder, and he closed his eyes. "You're an idiot." He mumbled, and Liam put his arm around him.

Louis scoffed under his breath, staring down at the ground. "That's it," he said hysterically, "You're crazy."

Liam chuckled, "Never said I was sane." He smiled, directing his attention to Louis.

Louis shook his head, "I can't believe you dragged me into knowing you."

"Knowing me? You're the one who invited me to lunch!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who paid!" Louis muttered back, "You know I can't go on without paying you back for lunch."

"You've paid me back plenty. You drove me places, and sorted out my clothes. You made me wear a pink shirt, and I swear you even draw a dick on my face once!"

Harry snorted, "Are you two really fighting about this?"

"No, I'm not fighting with him." He said, his voice sounding angered, but it dimmed and he was smiling. Louis was too. "I'd never fight with that douche bag."

"I'd never lay a finger on you, you piss shit."

"You're the one who's always taking the piss."

 

Then they were laughing, laughing off nerves and anxiousness. In reality, they looked like a bunch of weed induced teenagers compared to a _normal_ group. Who's ever heard a story of a blind man, the happy hippie, the artist, and the English? Sounded more like a Nirvana song than reality. When their laughing level lowered, they were back to silence, and a sadness loomed over them. There was a knock on the door, and it came open to a man in a white coat and stethoscope around his neck.

 

He smiled to them, "May I come in?"

"Yes." Louis said, and he walked in further with a clip board in his hands.

"Hello, Mr. Payne, I'm Dr. Nicholson. I am the head surgeon of this hospital and I have worked here for more than 41 years, and counting." He smiled, "That makes me sound old, but I only just scored the big 6 oh last month." He chuckled, "Anyways, your blood work is being processed at the moment but it will only take another few minutes to get the results. And then we can hopefully get you into that room, and make you see again."

"How exactly will this work?" Liam asked.

"Well, you see," he walked forward, "May I hold your face?" Once Liam nodded, he gently lifted Liam's jaw and made him look up. "Using our most popular anesthesia that we use on all patients for the last centuries," he laughed at his own old comment joke, "we will put Mr. Payne here under a peaceful sleep that will only last about two hours. We make a very microscopic like incision, if you will, on the sclera - the white part of the eye - and we will take the clouded layer off of the iris. All said and done."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard a process. Did you expect something more complex?"

"Well," Louis steadied on his feet, "Yeah."

He laughed, "Out of all my 60 years of life, forty one working here, I've come across about -  nine hundred to nine hundred fifty blind patients. They've all said the same thing." He swayed his hand, "There were more serious cases than yours, but - you just make the cut like the rest of them."

Harry looked at the doctor, "How many surgeries were perfect?"

"By _perfect_ you mean-?"

" _Successful_."

He nodded, "You see, nothing I've come across was perfect. Not my house, not my kids, or my beloved wife - bless her soul, they achieve to be perfect, but I can't make them perfect. They do it on their own." He smiled, "Liam here, if he chooses, he will be perfect after the surgery. If he chooses to forget his eye drops to the natural need of blinking, or his glasses, or even closing his eyes after a while - he will not be _perfect_. As you say."

"How many people?" Zayn asked.

Dr. Nicholson smiled, "Over nine hundred of them." Shaking his head, "When I treat these patients, I treat them like they were my own children." He crossed his arms over his chest, "My daughter at the age of eleven not only was having identity and orientation problems, but sight problems as well." He smiled, "I operated on her, and not only did I give her the ability to see again - but I received a son because _she_ wanted to be a _he_. I love him. And nothing's greater than the ability to give things, and not hope for anything back." He held out the clipboard, "When you will, you will have to sign this final waver and then -," he clapped, "you're ready to go."

"Thank you." Louis said as he walked out of the room, leaving them the clipboard. "Well, then." He sighed, "This is it."

Zayn watched Louis walking forward, holding the clip board before Liam.

"This is your final decision." He held out the pen.

Liam nodded, and Zayn clasped the back of his hand to bring it up to the pen and clipboard. With a shaking hand, Liam signed kind of on the line, and Louis took a look at it.

"Good enough." He said, signing it off.

"Did I miss the line?"

Harry patted his leg, "You wrote off the paper."

And it was enough to make all of them laugh for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can, I apologize for future absences.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will update the next one some time next week, I want to update slow so I can catch up with myself if I need some time thinking. :) That'd be good for me. I hope everyone's fine, and that the snow storms in the east coast haven't worn us all day. I've had already two cancelled school days, another one and we'll have to start making up the days at the end of the year. Yicks! Anyways, I better go now. To sleep or write another chapter, enjoy the chapter here, and comment something nice.


End file.
